Roulette Russe
by EveApplefield
Summary: Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond à Gotham. Quelque chose qui agit depuis l'ombre, voit sans être vu, entend sans être remarqué. Quelque chose qui pourrait être capable d'exterminer tous les criminels. Traqués, blessés, enfermés, arriveront-ils à s'en sortir entiers ? De nombreux personnages du Batverse au rendez-vous
1. Suspicieusement Calme

Si elle avait du décrire sa relation avec le docteur Jonathan Crane, Daphnée Greyhound aurait été très embêtée. A dire vrai elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils faisaient pour se supporter. Bon, si à la rigueur elle était absolument certaine que ça n'avait rien de sexuel ou de romantique, son mari n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord. Elle l'avait rencontré avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous deux des criminels connus mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient entendus tout de suite. C'était même plutôt le contraire en fait, leur premier rendez vous s'était soldé sur une fuite précipitée pour l'une et un rire de psychopathe pour l'autre. Pourtant les mots de l'ex psychiatre l'avaient hanté. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'elle n'y repense.

Elle aurait pu l'oublier entre temps, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Au moment où sa santé mentale était partie par la fenêtre elle s'était remémorée ses mots elle avait mis ses conseils en application. Mais ce qui avait probablement amorcé leur… rapports… étranges, ça avait été qu'elle lui envoie une lettre de remerciement plus d'un an après que son père l'aie forcée à aller le voir.

A sa grande surprise le professeur avait répondu. Ils s'étaient échangé quelques lettres, mais rien de très impressionnant. Il était toujours froid et mesuré, de son côté la jeune femme s'en méfiait comme de la peste. En un an de correspondance écrite ils s'étaient vu quelques fois pour prendre un café mais n'avaient jamais été proches. Après la découverte de sa seconde vie, l'Epouvantail avait été enfermé à Arkham et elle n'avait pas essayé de le recontacter. Ceci dit ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'elle l'avait rejoint quelques mois plus tard. Les grands esprits se rencontrent et tout ça.

C'était peut être cruel pour le reste de Gotham mais la folie ça lui allait bien à Crane. Pour l'avoir connu avant Daphnée savait qu'il était beaucoup plus chaleureux depuis son incarcération. Sauf que bon, ça restait un homme froid, sociopathe, cruel et sadique alors ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Mais il lui arrivait de sourire en pensant à détruire l'esprit de centaines d'innocents, de rire en expliquant à un psychiatre qu'il voulait envoyer en thérapie comment il s'était débarrassé de ses derniers sujets d'expériences et il s'était même fait un ami de Jervis Tetch avec qui il parlait de comptines, de drogues et de manipulation mentale. Comme quoi, il restait humain.

Il s'était même trouvé des hobbies autres que les expériences comme s'amuser à envoyer les nouveaux docteurs en dépression, monter ses petits camarades les uns contre les autres pour les regarder se crier dessus comme Harley et Daphnée regarderaient des dessins animés à la télévision. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui en étant à Arkham, même si c'était à double tranchant parce qu'elle n'était pas immunisée contre ses vacheries. La pire qu'il lui ai faite ? Un jour le docteur s'ennuyait dans la salle de recréation. Daphnée n'avait pas encore été envoyée à Blackgate car un médecin voulait voir si elle était réellement saine d'esprit et lui avait injecté un médicament qui avaient des effets secondaires inattendus. Hallucinogène. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose à part son sourire mauvais et le fait qu'elle ait léché le visage de Black Mask parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était du bacon mais ça n'était pas grave parce qu'elle s'était vengée. Elle avait révélé au Joker que son anniversaire avait lieu le premier avril et depuis tous les ans il se surpassait pour organiser une superbe fête pour ce bon vieux Docteur. La tête qu'il faisait à chaque fois valait très largement la semaine qu'elle avait passée en tête à tête avec lui et sa toxine.

Quand ils se voyaient c'était donc soit pour prendre le thé avec le Chapelier fou et son gang du pays des merveilles, soit pour se cacher l'un dans la planque de l'autre, soit pour se faire des vacheries. Daphnée était pas tout à faire sure que ce soit une relation très saine, mais toutes les personnes avec qui elle s'entendait étaient complètements tarées alors elle n'était plus à ça près. Pour le moment, sa pseudo amitié avec Crane l'avait amenée là où elle était actuellement, c'est à dire seule dans la planque qu'elle partageait avec Edward et étalée sur le divan. Elle envoya un énième message avec son sourire le plus machiavélique.

Depuis quelques temps Daphnée avait apprit l'existence de le fixeuse de l'Epouvantail. Dans le jargon, une fixeuse c'était la personne qu'il fallait aller voir si on souhaitait avoir un entretient avec une personne très haut placée dans la chaîne alimentaire. C'était souvent des femmes discrètes avec un énorme carnet d'adresse et des réputations de requins. Bref, des supers secrétaires pour criminels. Or pour l'avoir aperçue une fois elle la savait plutôt jolie et en posant les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes elle avait aussi apprit qu'elle n'était pas farouche. Comme Seshat devait se venger de Jonathan pour avoir fait courir une rumeur comme quoi elle avait fait un changement de sexe et était un homme à l'origine elle avait vu là une occasion en or. La blonde lui avait offert un téléphone avec une carte prépayée mais ne lui avait pas donné le mode d'emploi. Vicieuse, elle était revenue la veille pour cacher son téléphone sous une latte du plancher, mettre la sonnerie à fond et payer un de ses hommes cent dollars pour qu'il l'appelle quand sa fixeuse viendrait le voir. Il l'avait fait trois quart d'heures plus tôt. Elle avait patienté une demi heure, estimant qu'ils auraient eut le temps de se rapprocher d'ici là, puis avait commencé à envoyer des messages toutes les cinq minutes.

Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu voir sa tête quand il avait été interrompu dans ses ébats par les cris stridents de Renée La Taupe. Ca faisait maintiennent vingt minutes que ça durait.

Alors qu'à la télévision, Jack Rider et Vicky Vale faisaient le commentaire des différentes statistiques sur la criminalité ce mois ci, elle n'écoutait que très peu et regardait plutôt l'horloge dans le coin en souriant. Vingt cinq minutes maintenant. Elle envoya un autre message. Son excuse pour lui en envoyer autant ? Elle avait eut un petit passage de fatigue dernièrement et s'était évanouie deux fois, donc elle en profitait pour jouer les hypocondriaque en lui posant des tas de questions sur des virus trouvés sur doctissimo. Sauf le dernier où elle lui demandait si c'était pas plutôt lui qui était malade parce que le nombre de disparitions avait baissé.

Tandis qu'elle regardait une analyse d'une portion du mariage de Bruce Wayne en s'imaginant Crane en train d'arracher son plancher son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Son sourire s'agrandit tellement en voyant que c'était Crane qu'on eut cru qu'elle avait avalé une bouffée de smilex. Elle attendit deux sonneries avant de répondre sur le ton le plus faussement innocent qu'elle pouvait réaliser.

« Allo oui ?

\- Je vais t'assassiner.

Elle inspira vivement en entendant ce qui ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'à une voix humaine, son air surpris accompagnant son mauvais numéro d'actrice.

\- Quoi moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait. Es tu seule actuellement ?

Elle reprit son sourire. S'il était prêt à venir la gazer là de suite c'était qu'elle devait bien avoir interrompu quelque chose d'important. Elle serra les dents en éloignant le combiné le temps qu'elle puisse contenir son fou rire. Elle le remit contre son oreille après plusieurs grandes inspirations.

\- Il est une heure du matin vous savez ?

L'épouvantail fit un petit bruit agacé avec sa langue.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, les voleurs sont toujours debout à une heure du matin. Mais j'en conclu que Nygma n'est pas avec toi.

Elle aurait probablement du nier en bloc pour ne pas passer sa nuit à éviter un fou furieux caché dans sa maison, mais c'était tout à fait vrai et elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Le Sphinx était partit recruter des macaques supplémentaires pour son prochain plan. Il y avait une exposition de bijoux en ville. La collection comportait entre autres une couronne en émeraudes splendide qui avait été fabriquée pour un prince indien. Pas question qu'il passe à côté. Cependant comme monsieur le génie voulait toujours garder certaines étapes de ses plans complètement secrètes elle ne pouvait pas toujours l'accompagner à l'entrepôt où il recevait les hommes de mains engagés pour les grosses occasions. Seshat et les quatre Marks devaient venir à l'appartement pour recevoir leurs ordres. Elle répondit à Crane sans perdre son sourire.

\- Non il est partit faire un tour mais c'est gentil de vouloir me tenir compagnie ! Je prépare du popcorn, à tout à l'heure ! »

Elle coupa la connexion et s'étira comme un chat sur le canapé Alors ça, c'était fait. Maintenant il allait falloir qu'elle sorte ses pistolets, ses couteaux de chasses et les pots de beurre de cacahuètes. Si elle se souvenait bien il était allergique aux arachides, ça mêlé aux pièges de Nygma, ça devrait le ralentir. Oh elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa santé, depuis le temps elle savait qu'il résistait à tout.

Tandis qu'elle mettait en place son piège ultime, modèle d'ingéniosité et de technologie, Edward choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer avant de s'arrêter en la voyant assise sur le sol devant sa mixture. Il haussa un sourcil, une expression perdue sur son visage. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose que l'individu actuellement en train de s'attaquer au labyrinthe est en réalité l'Epouvantail ?

Elle pressa un pot en plastique pour le vider de son contenu avant de lui répondre.

\- Tout juste. Tu voudrais bien me passer l'huile s'il te plait ?

Il laissa tomber son sac en bandoulière rempli de gadgets et croisa les bras en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur.

\- Il est hors de question que je t'aide à organiser une de vos querelles puériles. Ce genre de comportement ne sied guère à un génie tel que moi. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Non c'est vrai il préférait admirer le spectacle. Daphnée se retourna vers lui, ses yeux passant de son expression condescendante à son sac d'où l'on pouvait voir une peluche de batman recouverte d'aiguilles. Voyant la direction de son regard, il donna un coup de pied pour éloigner les preuves. Seshat se contenta de se relever et de passer à côté de lui en sifflant quelque chose qui ressemblait très fort à une chanson de disney sur le déni amoureux « non non, jamais, je n'le dirais nooon ». Heureusement pour elle la culture générale de Nygma ne s'étendait pas aux films pour enfants de dix ans alors il se contenta de passer ses bras au tour de sa taille et de la serrer contre lui. Agréablement surprise elle rendit l'étreinte et l'embrassa doucement. C'était étrange pour lui d'agir ainsi. Elle s'éloigna, une expression suspicieuse sur son visage.

« T'es vachement câlin depuis que je suis malade. T'aurais pas mis un truc dans mes pralines pendant que je regardais pas ?

Parce que lui n'était pas malade, et à part pour le fait qu'il était souvent moins fatigué qu'elle car il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'entraînements au combat l'une des rares choses qu'ils ne partageaient pas c'était les pralines de Daphnée. Mais ça c'était surtout parce qu'elle les finissait trop vite. Il retira une de ses mains pour se tapoter le menton.

\- Hmm… Pas que je sache. Mais il se trouve que j'ai effectivement retiré quelque chose.

Elle s'éloigna un peu alors qu'il faisait sa pause dramatique. Comme il ne continuait toujours pas elle baissa les bras.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as retiré ?

A en voir la façon dont ses doigts pianotaient et son sourire en coin qui n'engageait rien de bon pour la blonde, ça faisait un certain temps qu'il se retenait.

\- Œstrogène et Progestérone.

Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Vu son grand sourire il s'attendait à ce qu'elle sache.

\- Ce sont des hormones.

Ce qu'elle s'empresserait d'oublier car elle n'y comprenait rien à la biologie et n'avait jamais écouté au lycée. Mais pour le moment elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Le sourire de Nygma menaçait désormais de faire le tour de son visage et il se décida enfin à finir sur le ton le plus exagéré que sa gorge pouvait supporter.

\- Plus précisément les hormones qui font que ta pilule contraceptive fonctionne. Celles qui viennent de la boîte cachée dans le ventilateur de la salle de bain. Tu n'es pas souffrante Daphnée, juste enceinte.

Il y eut un silence. Ca par contre elle comprenait. Mais à la surprise de Nygma sa partenaire se contenta de sourire. Lui qui s'était attendu à un caprice…

\- Je suis ravi de voir que la situation te plaise.

Sans répondre, elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Elle sortit une petite plaquette de médicaments et la lui tendit. Le sourire de Nygma fondit. L'autre était un leurre.

\- Je les garde sur moi. »

La simplicité, c'était la kryptonite du Nygma. A force que Batman le batte tout le temps comme ça elle aurait pu croire qu'il retiendrait la leçon mais non. L'expression de son employeur s'assombrit et il ramassa son sac avant de tourner les talons sans rien lui dire. Daphnée poussa un profond soupir. Et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver pour sa tentative de la mettre en cloque sans lui demander son avis ? Parce qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'eux soit patient. Seshat partit à sa suite et le prit dans ses bras par derrière. Il s'arrêta mais ne sembla pas être attendrit pour autant. Bon, il allait encore falloir qu'elle arrondisse les angles.

« Tu m'en veux pour te les avoir cachées ?

\- Ton sens de l'observation me laisse pantois, tu t'es entraînée avec Killer Moth ?

Elle grimaça à cause de son ton acide. Ouuuh ! Comparaison avec Killer Moth, là Edward lui en voulait vraiment. Au moins il ne s'était pas encore enfermé dans son bureau, ça lui laissait une occasion de le faire changer d'avis, ou au moins de gagner du temps. Parce que non, l'archère n'était pas du tout d'accord pour devoir rester enfermée quelque part pendant neuf mois. Pour avoir eut un petit frère et avoir réussi à tuer un cactus, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir se reproduire ou même d'être capable de garder un poisson rouge en vie. Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- De ta trahison ?

\- Non des enfants qu'on pourrait avoir mais si tu as déjà changé d'avis…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase il se retourna et la serra dans ses bras en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Seshat soupira mentalement. Elle avait évité la tornade, elle pouvait se féliciter pour le moment. Maintenant pour le faire changer d'avis ça allait être plus dur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et entrouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. La négociation se ferait plus tard. Sans prévenir il recula vivement sa tête, la laissant embrasser le vide pendant un court instant.

\- Je veux une fille. Sinon c'est que tu fais mal ton travail.

Daphnée éclata de rire.

\- Ah parce que c'est écrit dans mon contrat ?

\- Oui, article 416 alinéa deux.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de murmurer pour elle même.

\- Un jour il faudra vraiment que je le vois ce contrat.

Mais apparemment Edward entendit car il lui répondit en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Ma chère je suis trop adroit pour te laisser faire quelque chose de la sorte.

Effectivement, si jamais elle le voyait il ne pourrait plus rien ajouter. Laissant là ces questions peu importantes il commença à embrasser son cou. Il avait réussi à la convaincre d'avoir des enfants avec lui, s'il avait de la chance ils pourraient même commencer à essayer dès ce soir.

Soudainement, des coups répétés contre la porte d'entrée interrompirent le moment d'intimité. Ah. Il avait oublié Crane. Nygma baissa les yeux vers Daphnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans une telle rage ?

La blonde lui fit un sourire radieux, comme s'il n'y avait pas un épouvantail enragé derrière la porte et que le métal de celle ci ne commençait pas à grincer à cause de l'attaque.

\- Tu veux une liste ? »

Cinq secondes plus tard, le Docteur Jonathan Crane, après avoir torturé un indicateur, traversé la moitié de la ville et être passé à travers les pièges plus compliqués, dangereux et tordus que l'esprit malade du Sphinx avait pu mettre au point en moins de temps que cela avait jamais prit à Batman, fut vaincu par le seau de beurre d'arachides liquidifié que Daphnée lui jeta à la figure et le choc anaphylactique qu'il l'accompagna.

MAIS il réussi tout de même à la gazer avant de tomber.

Nygma les regarda se tordre à terre sans bouger d'un pouce en enfonçant une aiguille dans la tête de sa poupée Batman.

Parfois il se demandait s'il était le seul à avoir atteint l'âge adulte.


	2. Les Murmures

D'après les publicités que Daphnée avait lu à l'infirmerie de Stonegate, quand on arrêtait de fumer, au bout d'une heure le pouls ralentit, au bout d'une journée l'organisme commence à se purifier, au bout d'une semaine le goût revient –façon sympathique de dire qu'on a les crocs- et au bout d'un mois c'est le souffle qui revient. L'arrêt de la cigarette permet de diminuer ses chances d'avoir une maladie cardio-vasculaire ou un cancer, permet de moins polluer, ne fait absolument pas prendre de poids et sauve des chatons.

Conneries.

Ce matin elle s'était réveillée d'une humeur épouvantable, l'envie de tabac étant revenue en force. Toutes les cinq minutes elle se prenait à frotter son index et son majeur l'un contre l'autre comme si elle roulait une cigarette entre ses doigts. Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête arrêter la clope avait eut quelques avantages. Seshat avait plus de souffle, les dents plus blanches, s'énervait moins quand elle était en prison et Edward ne pouvait plus la flanquer dehors quand elle fumait. Il avait détesté cette habitude et c'était en grande partie à cause de tous ses longs discours sur les effets négatifs du tabac qu'elle avait arrêté. Pour le faire taire, pas parce qu'elle était convaincue.

Après six mois elle allait assez bien en général. Et puis il y avait les jours comme celui ci où le manque était insupportable. Dans ces cas là elle prenait des calmants, de la tisane, faisait du tai chi et priait pour qu'un pauvre idiot lui donne de quoi se défouler les nerfs. Il n'était que sept heures et déjà elle avait l'impression d'être un volcan sur le point d'exploser en hurlements hystériques. Equipant machinalement tout son fatras, elle se rendit compte que dans m'agacement elle avait complètement oublié de se coiffer. Pas grave, elle les attacherait juste à la va vite, de toute façon ils ne faisaient qu'organiser le prochain raid ce soir et avec sa touffe on ne voyait jamais le différence, qu'elle s'en occupe ou non. Cette certitude partit en fumée au moment où elle se vit dans la glace.

Des drapeaux. Des tas de petits drapeaux verts et violets avaient étés entortillés dans ses cheveux.

Son œil spasma.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait Ed l'avait menacée de faire quelque chose comme ça si elle ne se coiffait pas plus souvent. Parce que la masse devenait suffisamment imposante pour qu'il y installe RiddleLand. Il avait très mal choisi son jour. Quoique non si son but avait été de l'énerver au contraire c'était pile le bon moment pour un truc comme ça. Rester calme. Surtout rester calme, s'énerver n'arrangerait pas les choses. Daphnée inspira longuement puis se résolu à devoir jouer le jeu et prit la brosse. D'ordinaire elle était très patiente, mais le sommeil couplé au manque et à l'agacement rendait ses mouvements trop brusques et imprécis, elle tirait inutilement sur son cuir chevelu et sifflait entre ses dents toutes les cinq secondes à cause de la douleur. Quand le Sphinx l'appela pour savoir si elle était prête une demi heure plus tard, elle n'avait même pas encore retiré la moitié des drapeaux. Elle fit une pause, regardant longuement le miroir.

Bon.

C'est avec un sourire radieux et d'une humeur on ne peut plus charmante que Daphnée Greyhound se présenta cinq minutes plus tard dans l'entrée de leur appartement commun. C'est avec une tronche de six pieds de long et un air effaré qu'Edward Nygma se rendit compte qu'au lieu de coiffer ses longues boucles blond pâle lui arrivant aux hanches, sa femme avait tout coupé.

"On y va ?"

Au final ils arrivèrent tout de même au hangar avec une demi heure de retard parce qu'il avait fallu tout ce temps à Nygma pour comprendre qu'il avait mal jugé Daphnée et que oui, tous ses cheveux étaient partis. Visiblement il avait été très attaché à la bête sauvage vivant sur son scalp. C'est dommage parce que ce n'était pas son cas à elle.

Ce qu'ils appelaient familièrement le Hangar, c'était l'endroit d'où ils organisaient leurs plans, répétaient une ou deux fois pour éviter les pannes de mémoires lors des opérations, et engageaient de nouvelles recrues. Ca n'était pas toujours un hangar, parfois c'était une usine désaffectée, un immeuble en cours de construction ou une maison qui n'avait pas encore était vendue... D'après ce que lui avait dit Benny le nom venait du tout premier lieu de rendez vous du Sphinx et de ses Marks, un vieux hangar à bateaux. Tony avait rajouté que ça sentait le poisson et la carcasse humaine faisandée mais venant de lui ça pouvait être des cracks.

Les Marks du Sphinx avaient reçu ce titre parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de simple gorilles obéissants, non monsieur, mais des orang outangs de compétition ! Dès qu'il en avait eut les moyen il avait écumé le marché de l'emploi de l'économie parallèle de Gotham pour trouver la fine fleur des gros bras de cette ville.

Benjamin Glenn, ou Benny Bull, était un petit gamin des rues devenu tout petit champion de fight club grâce à sa force qui tenait plus du tank que de l'humain. Il aimait raconter qu'il avait gagné son surnom en fonçant comme un taureau furieux à travers le mur de sa cellule pour s'évader. Bon, ça lui avait aussi flanqué une migraine carabinée mais au moins ça faisait un truc à dire aux copains quand on s'ennuyait à Blackgate. Généralement il ne restait jamais trop loin de Tony parce que ce dernier lui expliquait tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il valait mieux qu'il ne demande pas au Sphinx.

Robert Goodson et Richard Holden, surnommés Tic et Tac -ou Tac et Tic elle ne se souvenait plus- étaient deux amis de toujours qui avaient fait l'armée ensemble, l'avaient quitté ensemble quand Robert avait été blessé et voulait partir pour ne pas laisser sa fille seule, avaient galéré ensemble à trouver un emploi dans la vie civile et avaient décidé de rejoindre le gang du Sphinx ensemble. Cependant si Richard n'avait absolument aucune pitié envers qui que ce soit, Robert détestait devoir tuer des innocents et son tir devenait anormalement maladroit à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de le faire. Mais bon, ça payait les factures.

Le quatrième était Antonio Lopez. Lui Nygma n'avait pas eut à le chercher, c'était même le contraire. Le jeune italien avait été envoyé à Arkham pour soigner sa pyromanie après qu'il ait mit le feu à un immeuble. Rien qu'en entendant le rire de psychopathe qu'il faisait en utilisant son lance-flamme il était évident que les médecins n'avaient pas fait leur travail correctement. Néanmoins ça l'avait permit de rencontrer le Sphinx, alors dans son groupe de thérapie. Armé de son charme légendaire qui n'existait que dans les tréfonds de sa cervelle de moineau -dixit Edward- il l'avait convaincu avec son sourire colgate -lire : harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède- qu'il ferait une addition parfaite à son groupe. Parce qu'après tout les trois mousquetaires étaient quatre, alors il fallait un quatrième Mark et puis c'est tout.

Ils avaient précédé à la fois Query, Echo et Seshat et en dehors de quelques arrêts parce qu'ils se blessaient souvent ils étaient toujours restés aux côtés de leur patron. Daphnée s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux et avait réussi à mémoriser tous leurs noms, surnoms et ceux de leurs épouses ou petites amies respectives -sauf les maîtresses d'Antonio parce que de toute façon sa copine finissait toujours par leur casser la figure- ce que Nygma ne s'était jamais donné la peine de faire. En fait Lark lui avait pointé que d'un pur point de vue hiérarchique elle passait probablement trop de temps avec eux, mais il faut avouer qu'ils organisaient les meilleures soirées de poker et que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler des idées bizarres d'Edward avec quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir peur de trahir ses plans d'une façon ou d'une autre. Preuve qu'ils étaient plus intelligents qu'ils en avaient l'air, ils ne dirent rien en la voyant arriver sans sa touffe de poils, sauf Tac (ou Tic) qui lança un compliment sur sa coupe avant de commencer son rapport, ce qui lui valu un grand sourire de la part de Daphnée et un regard interrogatif de la part de Benny Bull.

"Pourquoi il fait de la lèche d'un coup ? Seshat elle s'en fout d'habitude."

"Ouais mais c'est une femme, et les femmes faut leur faire des compliments quand elles se coupent les tifs."

"Eh beh. Il fait vite."

"C'est parce qu'il est marié, il a les bons réflexes."

"Ahhh ..."

Aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de travail, juste organiser une nouvelle répétition pour que tout marche comme sur des roulettes dans deux jours, vérifier encore une fois que tout le matériel était en bonne condition, passer des coups de fils pour le prochain achat d'armes à feu, s'entraîner un peu mais pas trop pour éviter les claquages de dernière minute et tout ces petits détails un peu ennuyeux qui composaient tout de même la plus grande partie du quotidien d'un Rogue de Gotham. Les plans extravagants en action c'était excitant et dangereux, mais tous les préparatifs avant l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Pendant qu'Edward faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris mais qui sonnait très scientifique et compliqué elle supervisait la dernière répétition de la journée. Derrière ses lunettes elle fronçait les sourcils en observant fixement l'un des bozos qu'ils avaient engagés. Normalement ils devraient déjà avoir fini mais celui là était à la traîne alors elle les avait fait recommencer. Sauf qu'elle ne se rappelait pas que qui que ce soit fut à la traîne la veille donc il y avait un problème.

"Okay ça suffit."

Ils s'arrêtèrent abruptement, certains se sentant mal à l'aise en la voyant arriver à grands pas. Daphnée était peut être une femme calme, patiente et plutôt joueuse, mais Seshat était une tueuse froide étant aussi peu capable de compassion que le Sphinx. S'ils en avaient fait une, elle allait les allonger, d'autant plus que leurs armes n'étaient pas chargées. La blonde s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres du suspect.

"Y'a un problème ?"

Oui, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix.

" Enlève ton masque."

Pendant qu'il obtempérait, elle alluma la fonction reconnaissance faciale de ses lunettes. Si ce type était une taupe, elle allait le savoir très vite. Derrière le masque il y avait un brun avec une figure de rat, de tout petits eux noirs, des tatouages de larmes sous l'œil gauche et une petite cicatrice au front. Pas vraiment une tête d'enfant de cœur mais on ne sait jamais. D'après la base de données du Sphinx il s'agissait d'une petite frappe, trente cinq ans, divorcé, prit pour quelques vols à arme blanche, vol de voiture, deux agressions, une affaire de harcèlement qui l'avait envoyé deux semaines à Akham. Et définitivement pas prit parmi leur troupes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit, mais un de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière Daphnée.

" Ben, euh, y'a Jimmy Briggs qui s'est fait descendre alors j'me suis dis que si on le remplaçait par Lenny y'aurait pas d'problèmes."

" Descendre par qui ?"

Ils avaient quelques ennemis puissants en ce moment, notamment Double Face alors s'ils venaient juste de gagner une taupe ils étaient dans la mouise pour l'opération.

"J'sais pas, juste un gars. C'est...Ya une rumeur qui dit que y'a un psychopathe qui s'balade."

"Et ça change quoi de d'habitude ?"

Il marmonna un "Ah bah rien" gêné alors qu'elle se désintéressait de lui pour se retourner vers "Lenny". Lequel semblait très, très peu sur de lui. Il avait raison de se sentir mal, parce que moins de deux secondes plus tard il se retrouvait sur le sol, son sang rendant le bitume Vermillion alors que le bras de Daphnée était encore tendu, tenant son pistolet. Désormais extrêmement silencieuses leurs recrues s'écartèrent sur son passage alors qu'elle prenait un peu de recul. Ils avaient su qu'un type dans leurs rangs n'aurait pas du y être et n'avaient rien dit, ce qui venait peut être de fouttre en l'aire des semaines de préparations. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Edward. Mais pour le moment...

"Cinq cent pompes. Maintenant."

Elle patienta une seconde le temps qu'ils soupirent et se mettent à quatre pattes, pensant avoir échappé au pire. Puis elle continua.

"Le premier qui tombe se prend une balle."

Ca devrait les calmer.

Tandis qu'ils faisaient l'exercice au rythme où elle comptait, elle repensa à la fameuse rumeur. Elle en parlerait aux Marks et à Ed, mais elle doutait que ce soit important.

Après tout si on en croyait les rumeurs Seshat était un yéti buveur de sang que le Sphinx aurait trouvé en Finlande, Poison Ivy était devenue verte à cause d'une maladie sexuellement transmissible attrapée quand elle avait couché avec une laitue et le Joker n'était pas le Joker, mais un clone que ce dernier avait crée tandis que lui était devenu Harley Quinn après avoir fait une opération pour changer de sexe et être réuni avec son amour de toujours : Batman.

Ca pouvait partir très loin.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

\- Désolée, désolée, désolée du retard. Bosser sur trois histoires à la fois en plus d'une BD, de la fac, de mes dessins, des problèmes d'inscription à la fac et de problèmes de cœurs s'est révélé être un gros challenge. Néanmoins mon moral commence à remonter ! Cette semaine j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre 5 de Ars Amatoria, la première page de ma bande dessinée sur Gotham High, le chapitre 4 de Georgia on my mind et le chapitre 2 de Roulette Russe alors j'espère pouvoir m'être faite pardonner de ce long retard :3 ?

\- Eeeeet oui ! C'est pour ça que Daphnée a les cheveux courts la plupart du temps quand je la dessine sur deviantart ! Je sais les jolies boucles blondes lui vont bien, elles lui vont même très bien. Mais voilà c'est avant tout une combattante et les cheveux longs ça n'est pas pratique du tout pour se battre, la logique veut donc qu'elle finisse par se les couper.

\- Tic et Tac sont des frères écureuils dans les Looney Tunes.

\- Jimmy Briggs est une petite frappe apparaissant dans la BD qui allait avec le jeu Arkham City.

\- Les quatre Marks viennent de Secret Origins : Riddler, la seule différence est que je leur ai donné une personnalité. Ils existent depuis un bon moment dans le scénario, c'est juste que j'ai pas pu les faire parler jusqu'à maintenant. J'adore Benny et Tony ! D'ailleurs ce sont ces deux là qui apparaissent dans "Trois jours de retard". Mark gentil est extrêmement gentil avec Daphnée non pas parce qu'il est marié, mais parce que c'est lui et mark militaire qui l'ont malmené quand elle a été kidnappée par le Sphinx (Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuir chapitre 2). Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas vraiment parce qu'à ce moment là elle voyait trouble (et oui une tête ça n'aime pas rencontrer un mur).

\- Lark est une assistante du Pingouin dans New52 et la meilleure amie de Daphnée dans le aceverse (Ars Amatoria chapitre 5).

-Comme dans les comics le nom des pénitenciers est soit Stonegate soit Blackgate, j'ai décidé que Stonegate était le pénitenciers pour femmes et Blackgate celui pour hommes. Voilà.


	3. Tour de Roue

La camionnette vira brusquement à gauche, envoyant ses occupants s'étaler les uns contre les autres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours Benny qui conduit déjà ?

Seshat et le Sphinx avaient eut une longue discussion après avoir découvert que leur troupe avait été infiltrée. Prudente, Daphnée aurait préféré tout annuler, bien que c'eut été vraiment énervant de devoir tout abandonner la veille du jour J, mais moins que de perdre toutes leurs ressources et d'être envoyés à Arkham. L'ennui c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, et ça Nygma le pointa rapidement. S'ils voulaient garder une certaine réputation, et pouvoir toujours demander des honoraires hors de prix pour les vols commis sur demande extérieure, il fallait garder le rythme. Ca n'était pas si grave que ça qu'ils finissent tous à Arkham et doivent encore repartir de zéro du moment qu'on entendait parler d'eux. Quoi qu'elle dise, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse le Sphinx tomber dans l'oubli.

\- Parce qu'il est trop p'tit pour qu'on lui tire dans les jambes !

\- JE VOUS EMMERDE !

Sure le coup, elle avait trouvé qu'il exagérait un peu mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait déjà envoyé l'énigme, maintenant s'ils ne faisaient rien sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup. De plus, il était possible que ce soit juste un remplaçant et pas une taupe, même si c'était une sacrée coïncidence que l'autre se soit fait descendre sur le territoire de Double Face alors que l'ancien procureur voulait afficher leurs fesses au dessus de sa cheminée. Daphnée aurait bien râlé que c'était aussi possible qu'une attaque de zombies ninjas sur Arkham, mais elle se rappela au milieu de sa phrase que des zombies-hibou-ninjas il y en avait tout une organisation à Gotham et qu'ils avaient déjà attaqué l'asile. Deux fois.

\- ON T'ENCULE !

\- C'EST PAS PARCE QUE T'ES UNE BATRINGUE QU'IL FAUT TROUER L'CUL DES COPAINS !

Daphnée fit la grimace en entendant Tony prendre la défense de Benny et plongea en avant à cause d'un nouveau dérapage. Il était doué pour perdre les policiers le nain, mais ça serait bien qu'il évite de tous les tuer tant qu'il y était. Au final le vol ne s'était pas trop mal passé, l'alarme n'avait pas sonné et ils avaient pu emmener tous les bijoux. Selon elle les feux d'artifices et la pâte d'amande avaient été de trop, mais d'après Edward elle disait juste ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas le sens du spectacle. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Donc elle n'avait rien dit, avait fait ses petits trucs de son côté et avait suivi le mouvement. Avant d'être renvoyée à l'autre bout de la camionnette ou de se cogner encore une fois la tête contre une des valises Seshat s'agrippa à une sangle comme une huitre à son rocher.

\- LA BALTRINGUE ELLE VA TE-

\- ALLEZ VOUS VOUS TAIRE A LA FIN ?

Ah, le Sphinx avait pas l'air très content de s'être prit une valise dans le nez. Tic tendit un bras pour essayer de voir si c'était cassé mais son employeur l'en empêcha d'un regard noir, tenant son nez à deux mains pour empêcher que le sang coule trop. Quelqu'un allait faire la gueule ce soir. Le bon côté des choses c'est que tant qu'il penserait à son nez il ne penserait pas à faire des gosses, et ça c'était déjà-

Une explosion contre le bord lui fit lâcher prise quand la camionnette se retourna. Après cette demi-seconde d'incompréhension la plus totale où tout le monde se retrouva avec des membres non voulus sur la figure ou d'autres parties plus sensibles de l'anatomie les portes en métal émirent un grincement de fin du monde et s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette finement musclée appartenant à celui que le magazine Heroes Gossip avait nommé Beau Gosse de l'Année.

\- Salut les filles !

Les demoiselles en questions répondirent de la façon la plus polie qui soit : en lui tirant dessus. N'étant pas vraiment une demoiselle, Seshat les ignora tous et rampa en dehors par l'avant, ignorant les bris de verres qui rentraient dans ses genoux. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Maintenant. Depuis le temps elle connaissait la technique de Nightwing. D'abord il se montrait pour bien les énerver et rendre Nygma fous de rage parce que Batman ne s'était pas donné la peine de venir, ce qui les faisait tirer dans le vide dans tous les sens, se blessant possiblement. Ensuite dès qu'ils avaient besoin de recharger il frappait et bien qu'il soit plus sympathique que son mentor à ce niveau là c'était toujours pas une pas une promenade de santé. Avec une dernière poussée elle se projeta dehors avant de rouler sur elle-même et de se remettre souplement debout. Ses oreilles sonnant toujours elle regarda autour d'eux. Pas de flics pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait ta-

Avant que Nightwing ne puisse la frapper elle lui envoya un bon coup de talon dans la mâchoire. Un instant elle cru qu'elle avait manqué quand il sauta en arrière mais elle vit du sang couler de sa lèvre. Elle déplia son arc d'un cou sec du poignet et commença à tirer autour de lui. Autour, pas sur. Et pas seulement parce qu'il sautait dans tous les sens, mais ça semblait être ce qu'il pensait.

\- Retiens pas tes coups Seshat, cria-t-il, je suis un grand garçon maintenant !

Elle sourit.

\- Ah oui ?

Et déclencha les bombes.

Daphnée fut ravie de voir qu'il faisait beaucoup moins le malin à terre et avec quelques blessures ouvertes. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que les autres se remettaient en chemin, tandis que les lumières des gyrophares brillaient au loin. Génial, elle allait devoir les distraire. Si ça, ça ne criait pas « Case Prison » alors elle voulait bien embrasser Dr Death. Elle tira deux flèches dans leur direction, une sifflante et une bombe incendiaire, avant de sautiller sur place en leur faisant coucou. Ca devrait attirer leur attention. Voyant Nightwing tenter de se relever du coin de l'œil elle lui donna un bon coup de talon entre les omoplates et partit en courant. Quoi ? Comment ? Il ne faut pas frapper un homme à terre ? Jamais entendu parler.

\- Bouge pas chérie je vais te chercher un tampon.

Pour sa défense, c'est lui qui avait commencé. Elle utilisa une benne à ordure comme tremplin pour se projeter vers une échelle incendie, se remontant à la seule force des bras. Atteindre le toit. Les voitures de police ça vole pas encore et le Chapelier à explosé deux hélicos deux semaines plus tôt. Ils ne les sortiront pas. Et tant qu'ils la sauront en dehors des égouts ils continueront à la poursuivre. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint le sommet elle se remit à courir vers un endroit où la police ne pourrait pas la suivre. Elle avait la tour de l'horloge dans le dos, donc elle allait vers le Nord. Il allait falloir qu'elle rejoigne Midtown, là elle serait en sécurité. Enfin plus ou moins, mais du moment qu'elle gagnait du temps c'était le princi-

Vive comme l'éclair elle se retourna, tira dans les carreaux d'arbalète sifflant dans sa direction, les sectionnant net, puis attrapa le troisième en vol. Ca serait bien qu'ils la laisse finir de penser. Qui c'est qui voulait la transformer en pelote d'épingles ?

\- Vas y tire une autre flèche, grogna une voix remplie de rage, donne moi ce plaisir.

Les yeux de Seshat se tournèrent lentement vers la source du bruit. Huntress. Flanquée de Hawk et Dove. Et visiblement de méchante humeur.

Oops.

-… Je peux tout expliquer ?

Et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait pas s'en prendre aux jeunots.

* * *

Comme d'habitude après s'être faite lynchée par des supers héros, Daphnée avait mal partout. Ses membres semblaient peser deux tonnes à cause de l'épuisement et des courbatures, son pouls se ressentait douloureusement là où les coups avaient étés les plus durs et la nausée la prenait à la gorge. Où qu'elle soit il y avait peu de lumière, ce qui était une bonne chose parce que ça lui aurait fait encore plus mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois pour essayer de s'habituer à la pénombre. C'est marrant ça ne ressemblait pas aux cellules de Stonegate. C'était moins grand, il n'y avait pas de tags sur les murs, pas de fenêtres et l'un des murs avait été remplacé par une immense vitre donnant sur le couloir. Lorsqu'elle vit le dernier détail un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Elle n'était pas en prison.

Souhaitant savoir où elle se trouvait exactement elle se releva souplement, mais du ralentir très vite et s'appuyer contre le mur à cause d'une vague de vertige. La nausée la prit à la gorge, de plus en plus puissante et elle eut à peine le temps de sentir un goût acide dans sa bouche avant de vomir. Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI est-ce qu'ils s'évertuaient à toucher la tête ? Un jour ça allait mal finir, ils allaient tuer quelqu'un et tous les tabloïds danseraient la samba.

Tremblante elle releva la tête et continua à avancer. Une fois assez proche de la vitre elle dut plisser les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. D'autres cellules comme la sienne en face, murs gris et craquelés, une vielle caméra de surveillance à sa gauche... Ca ressemblait tout de même beaucoup à Arkham. Le problème c'est que ça ne pouvait PAS être Arkham. Elle avait été déclarée mentalement saine après quelques mois de thérapie avec le Docteur Leland, avait prit ses pilules et fait les rendez vous de routine tous les mois. Le diagnostique était resté le même. Elle était peut être traumatisée par ce que Maxie Zeus lui avait fait et le serait toujours, mais elle était parfaitement capable de former ses propres décisions. Même si ces décisions impliquaient qu'elle se trouvait du mauvais côté de la loi et était mariée à un narcissique aux goûts vestimentaires douteux.

Seshat resta appuyée contre la vitre sans rien dire, rageant contre le fait qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas grand chose. Si elle avait pu voir qui était dans les autres cellules ça aurait pu lui dire où elle se trouvait mais là tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'est à attendre que le garde se décide à passer devant sa cellule. De préférence avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse parce qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Se disant qu'avec un peu de chance elle se sentirait mieux assise elle se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un petit glapissement de douleur. Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains et respira profondément pour que les vertiges passent. Elle avait pu calmer la nausée, c'était déjà ça. Entendant un bruit aigu, elle se rapprocha de la vitre en mettant ses mains autour de son oreille pour faire office de sonotone. Si elle ne se trompait pas c'était un sifflement. S'ajoutèrent des bruits de pas, très lents et qui s'arrêtaient souvent. Un garde très feignant ? Possible, mais ça il y en avait partout. Au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit un drôle de bruit, un peu mouillé, qu'elle n'identifia qu'en voyant la personne en question.

C'était un homme en uniforme oui, mais trop dégingandé pour être un garde. Il portait une vielle casquette des Knights, un bleu de travail délavé et passait la serpillière en sifflant sans même relever le nez. Un homme de ménage. Elle tapa à la vitre pour attirer son attention et il arrêta de siffler en regardant autour de lui.

\- Hey ! Par ici !

Elle lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il la voie mieux. Les yeux du type s'écarquillèrent et il se rabaissa, ses gestes devenant rapides et imprécis.

\- Mais attendez bon sang !

Elle aperçu alors l'étiquette sur son vêtement.

\- Gilles !

Il s'immobilisa a l'entente de son nom et elle cria plus fort.

\- Ne partez pas s'il vous plaît je veux juste savoir où je suis !

Daphnée vit sa main gratter sa nuque, comme s'il se demandait quoi faire. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et elle en profita pour faire des yeux de chien battu. Bon sang mais de quoi avait-il si peur ? Elle n'allait pas le tuer dans cet état là. Gilles frotta sa barbe de trois jours avant de se décider à parler

\- V'z'êtes au bâtiment des soins intensifs d'Arkham M'dame. Deuxième étage.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et elle prit une inspiration tremblante. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

\- Et il est deux heures du mat'.

\- Merci Gilles, dit elle doucement.

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules et continua à passer la serpillère, mais sans siffler cette fois. Elle rampa jusqu'à son matelas et se hissa dessus en soufflant. Au moins maintenant elle savait où elle était. Le point positif c'est qu'elle était proche d'Edward et peut être même de Tony s'il n'avait pas pu s'échapper. Le point négatif c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas du être là s'ils avaient suivit la loi.

Et s'ils ne suivaient plus la loi, alors Daphnée était dans la merde.

* * *

Dududuuuun ! Bon LA on commençe à vraiment se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Les Knights de Gotham sont l'équipe de Baseball locale.

\- Il y a effectivement toute une organisation de zombies-hibous-ninja à Gotham, on appelle ça les Talons et ils ont même une berceuse.

\- Dr Death est, chronologiquement, le premier villain de Batman. Il est aussi pharaoniquement moche. Allez voir c'est impressionant.

\- La tour de l'horloge de Gotham est le repaire d'Oracle et des Birds of Prey… Ce dont Daphnée n'a aucune idée. C'est marrant parce que j'ai passé tellement de temps à étudier la carte de Gotham que je la connais mieux que chez moi. Je rigole pas, je pourrais retrouver mon chemin dans Gotham, mais à Clermont ? Non.

\- Tirer sur une flèche en vol est difficile, mais possible. Allez voir Lars Andersen : A new way of archery sur youtube. La vidéo n'existait pas quand j'ai crée Daphnée donc j'ai du faire les mêmes recherches que lui moi-même avec un pote archer. Mais la vidéo explique tout de même beaucoup mieux.

\- Gilles est juste un homme de ménage, je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime beaucoup donc il va réapparaître de temps en temps quand je ferais des trucs sur Arkham. Toujours comme personnage secondaire mais bon. Je sais pas, c'est le genre de personnages secondaires auxquels je m'attache même s'ils ne sont pas supers importants, genre Scarlett dans Georgia On My Mind que je dessine tout le temps alors qu'elle apparaît très peu tout compte fait. Si vous voulez tout savoir Gilles une ancienne petite frappe, approche de la quarantaine, divorcé, remarié, il a un fils de neuf ans et un autre de cinq ans. Pas très intelligent mais pas foncièrement méchant non plus.

Le hiatus est mon amiiii~

Pour ce qui est de la fameuse BD, elle est en hiatus aussi (tiens c'est étonnant *ahem*) et si vous ne la trouvez pas en français ben c'est normal je ne l'ai pas traduite en français parce que personne ne me l'a demandé de le faire. Donc si ça vous dis vous allez voir mon profil, vous cliquez sur le lien vers mon profil deviantart, vous mettes un commentaire sous n'importe quelle page en me demandant quels dessins/pages vous voudriez que je traduise et je le ferais aussi vite que possible. Oui, je parle anglais et j'écris des trucs en anglais, je fais d'ailleurs partie d'une batfamily plus vaste que celle de .

Ecrit avec Army Of Mushrooms de Infected Mushrooms.


	4. Les Grattements dans les Murs

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Daphnée pour se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave à Arkham. Déjà le simple fait qu'elle se trouve à Arkham était une sacrée erreur dans la matrice. Ensuite, quelques heures après qu'elle ait parlé à Gilles elle avait été sortie de sa cellule pour être envoyée en isolement. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Si on était objectif, l'isolement à Arkham n'était pas si terrible. D'accord on passait ses journées complètement seul dans une chambre capitonnée sans la moindre ouverture sur le monde, on n'avait absolument aucun contact extérieur à part pour être sanglé à son lit de nuit et on était loin du club med. Mais c'était tout de même mieux que de partager une cellule normale avec un psychopathe, descendre prendre ses repas avec une centaine de psychopathes, risquer de se retrouver coincé dans une des blagues du Joker, voir des médecins idiots et passer une bonne partie de son temps à halluciner à cause des médicaments. Quand aux cellules de haute sécurité c'était encore pire parce que les grandes vitres empêchaient toute forme de pudeur. Sauf que voilà, Daphnée était claustrophobe.

" Bouge toi Greyhound, Dr Kellerman veut te voir."

Donc quand les gardes vinrent la chercher pour la traîner à son premier rendez vous chez le psy au bout de deux semaines, Seshat faisait franchement peur à voir. Le stress, les terreurs nocturnes, les attaques de paniques, le manque de sommeil et autres joyeusetés lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de poids, son corps était parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles, ses yeux étaient rouges, cernés et elle tenait à peine debout. Même ses cheveux semblaient avoir abandonné le combat, sauf pour une mèche rebelle fièrement pointée vers le ciel comme un majeur de punk.

" Ah ! Bonjour Miss Greyhound"

MAIS, ça ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard noir à l'abruti qui lui avait probablement valu ce traitement, se promettant par la même de le cogner dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Le docteur -brun, la quarantaine et pas très athlétique- recula légèrement en la voyant. Ou alors c'était pour laisser les gardes passer. Plutôt ça oui. Ils la menottèrent au divan, ce qui était plutôt nouveau et lui faisait penser au début d'un mauvais porno, et sortirent de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse commencer sa thérapie. Non pas qu'elle en ai besoin.

" Ca vous gêne si je vous enregistre ? C'est obligatoire pour les premières séances."

Ah c'était nouveau ça. Elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

"Si c'est obligatoire pourquoi vous me demandez ?"

"Par politesse", soupira-t-il en allumant une caméra. "Miss, je sais que ce n'est pas une expérience agréable mais la thérapie sera beaucoup constructive si-"

" Elle serait beaucoup plus constructive si vous aviez prit le temps de lire mon dossier pauvre con !"

" Miss Greyhound ! Ce genre de langage-"

" Quoi vous préférez que je vous cogne ? Je suis CLAUSTROPHOBE ! Et vous venez de me faire passer deux semaines en isolement ! Ah c'est sur qu'après un départ pareil elle va être super la thérapie! C'est quoi la suite ? Sangsue ? Saignée ? Lobotomie ?"

Le voyant fermer et ouvrir sa bouche comme un poisson en dehors de l'eau elle croisa ses bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en le toisant dédaigneusement. Ca y est ? C'était monté au cerveau ?

Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer, se pinça l'arrête du nez et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de papiers sur son bureau.

"Le Dr Leland avait pourtant signé votre permission de sortie en certifiant sous serment que vous étiez guérie. Et son diagnostique à été vérifié trois fois depuis."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

" Oui", articula-t-elle lentement "j'ai été guérie de mon syndrome de Stockholm, la raison pour laquelle j'avais commis les crimes qui m'ont envoyés à Arkham. Je n'ai pas été guérie de mon stress post traumatique, ni de ma claustrophobie..."

Elle accéléra le débit en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

" ... Et même si vous arriviez à me guérir, l'Epouvantail se ferait une joie de me faire rechuter."

" Je... Je vois."

Se détournant d'elle, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à griffonner quelque chose sur un papier. Alors ça c'était une habitude des psy qu'elle détestait, surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas bien que qu'il pouvait noter puisqu'il enregistrait tout. Elle senti poindre un regain d'espoir.

" C'est pour mon transfert vers Blackgate ?"

Sans lever les yeux de sa feuille il répondit.

"Non, c'est pour votre transfert de cellule."

Daphnée du se retenir d'ouvrir la bouche comme une morue. Donc ils savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ses actions et que la thérapie ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à gaspiller l'argent du contribuable mais il n'allait pas la transférer vers Blackgate.

"... C'est parce que je vous ai traité de pauvre con ?"

Il releva la tête et la regarda sans comprendre.

"Que vous me renvoyez pas à Blackgate. "

"Oh non, ça je m'en moque." Il fit un petit mouvement de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche "J'ai entendu bien pire croyez moi. C'est juste que j'ai reçu un memo disant que vous deviez rester ici. Et de vous prescrire des calmants."

... C'était du n'importe quoi. C'était qui le nouveau taré qui avait prit le contrôle ? Elle se ferait une joie de l'accueillir chaleureusement. Elle croisa les bras.

" Depuis quand Arkham garde des détenus sains d'esprit? C'est contre la législation."

C'est marrant comme la loi était drôlement utile quand il fallait qu'elle se sorte du pétrin et jamais en dehors.

"Killer Croc et Victor Fries sont sains d'esprit."

Oui, sauf qu'entre Seshat, Monsieur Propre et le roi Gator, il y avait une sacrée différence. Mais comme il marquait un point sur ce coup là elle changea de sujet.

"Et pourquoi je devrais prendre des médocs ? Vous voulez me transformer en légume ?"

Déjà qu'Edward disait qu'elle avait une cervelle de mangouste.

" Oh je ne sais pas..." ironisa-t-il, perdant patience "Peut être parce que vous avez hurlé à vous en casser la voix quatre fois en une semaine ?"

Cette fois ci ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux devant son regard fort peu impressionné. Oui. Bon. A la rigueur elle pourrait peut être les prendre. Eventuellement. Au bout d'une minute de silence elle entendit Kellerman tapoter le bois de son bureau.

" Maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à la thérapie ?"

Relevant les yeux, elle fit la grimace.

" ... Si je suis déjà guérie et que pour le reste ça sert à rien, de quoi on va parler ?"

"Mais j'en sais rien moi !" S'exclama-t-il en jetant ses papiers dans un mouvement ample " De blagues de cul, de votre vie de couple, de la culture de betteraves au Pérou, ce que vous voulez du moment que vous parliez comme ça j'ai plus qu'à me taper Killer Moth et ses varices avant de rentrer chez moi !"

Surprise par son exclamation, Daphnée ne réagit que lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires en grommelant.

"Littéralement ou latéralement ?"

Il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils. Silence. Puis il regarda son grand sourire avec ce qui semblait être de la hargne. Hey, c'est lui qui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire des blagues de cul.

Vous me pompez Greyhound. Monumentalement."

" Je croyais que c'était Mothy ?"

Pour toute réponse le Dr Kellerman s'affala dans son siège avec un grincement de fin du monde et prit sa tête entre ses mains, murmurant quelque chose qui semblait être "oh putain..." pendant que Daphnée ricanait, ce qui ruina un peu son air innocent.

Finalement la thérapie serait peut être pas si désagréable que ça.

Après cette séance incroyablement productive durant laquelle furent abordés des sujets vitaux pour l'avenir de l'humanité tels que la supposée vie sexuelle du Dr Kellerman, les règles des bras de l'Epouvantail, les costumes du Sphinx, les effets des varices de Killer Moth sur ses performances sexuelles, la qualité des dessins animés autorisés par Arkham, l'effet des coups de poings de Batman sur le cerveau des criminels, la castration chimique dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques et la longueur de la jupe de Moth Kellergirl au pro-rata des fanfreluches, Daphnée fut escortée par les gardes jusqu'à sa nouvelle cellule. Une fois seule elle se permit de regarder autour d'elle. Généralement le personnel essayait de toujours redonner les mêmes cellules aux internés, pour qu'ils ne soient pas troublés par un nouvel environnement ou une bêtise du genre. Sauf que comme Seshat n'était plus une patiente depuis un certain temps elle devait tout redécouvrir.

Déjà, le bâtiment était mixte. Ca encore ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement, c'était probablement parce que l'aile féminine était en travaux ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. La cellule en elle même avait très peu changé, toujours aussi petite et sale, avec le même sol gris, les mêmes murs jaunasses avec leur peinture en train de peler, leurs inscriptions menaçantes. La vitre était plus propre par contre, et au vrombissant qui s'en élevât dès qu'elle fut enfermée, elle devait être électrifiée. Le lit était plat, en mousse et orné de sangles qui la firent grimacer. Son visage se rapprocha du crépi et elle plissa les yeux devant ce qui semblait être un croquis très réaliste des différentes parties du cerveau, annoté de quelques phrases complètements illisibles. Probablement l'ancienne /ha-hacienda/ de Crane. Ou Dr Death, peu importe, un scientifique quoi. Lentement, sa main glissa contre les murs, cherchant une aspérité, une fissure spéciale, un endroit où puisse être caché quelque chose.

Mais après plusieurs heures à se salir les paumes, elle du se rendre à l'évidence : soit il n'y avait rien, soit c'était très bien caché. Elle doutait qu'il y eut quoi que ce soit dans le matelas, c'aurait été trop évident. Il restait toujours la bonde du lavabo et les toilettes, mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le faire de jour. La déception rendant ses membres plus lourds, elle se laissa tomber sur sa couchette avec un profond soupir. Joignant les mains comme en prière, elle posa ses coudes contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Quoi elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Comme un mot qu'elle aurait sur le bout de la langue mais qui continuait à la narguer. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, inspirant les odeurs de suée, de moisissure, de poussière et...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Où étaient les rats ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle n'avait vu aucune crotte de rat sur le sol et pas le moindre petit trou de souris dans les murs. Qu'ils aient fait des travaux et remit la sécurité à niveau était une chose, détruire le business de Ratcatcher en était une autre.

Voyez vous Otis Flannegan, plus connu sous le nom de Ratcatcher, pouvait contrôler les rats et préférait leur compagnie à celle des humains. Jusque là rien de trop bizarre pour un criminel Gothamite. Là où ça devenait intéressant c'était que ses rongeurs pouvaient transporter des messages et de petits objets à Stonegate, Blackgate et Arkham sans être repérés. Grâce à leurs dents acérés ils pouvaient creuser à travers n'importe quelle matière et leur nombre leur permettait de submerger n'importe quel ennemi ou de grimper les uns sur les autres pour surmonter des obstacles, les rendant virtuellement impossible à stopper. Une fois que ce système avait été mit en place Ratcatcher était devenu non seulement très riche, mais aussi absolument intouchable, protégé par tous. Le dernier idiot à avoir tenté de faire du mal à Flannegan c'était fait kidnapper par l'Epouvantail. Il n'était mort que deux mois plus tard, pendu par ses trippes jusqu'à ce que celles ci explosent, réduit à l'état de tronc sourd, aveugle et muet. Le tout avait été posté sur youtube, un épisode par semaine.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait du Dr Crane, mais niveau terreur de masse on ne faisait pas mieux.

Sachant cela, la question était maintenant : pourquoi les rats n'étaient-ils plus là ?

Se pinçant les lèvres elle s'allongea sur la couchette et fixa le plafond, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Un torrent de questions déferlait dans son esprit, mais elle était bien incapable de pêcher une seule réponse. L'avantage quand on travaillait avec le Sphinx, c'est qu'on savait absolument tout ce qui se passait en ville. C'était sa façon à lui de se sentir en sécurité. Savoir que son mari n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait non plus et que ça le dévorerait de l'intérieur ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise.

Il fallait qu'elle les sorte de ce pétrin. Vite.

* * *

Un énorme merci à Lizzio et Lindelea pour les reviews ! Je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme :)

Références :

-"Une sacrée erreur dans la matrice"... Non sincèrement celle là vous êtes obligés de la trouver.

\- Les differents types de cellules ont tous été vus dans l'univers comics/séries/films: Les cellules de haute sécurité reviennent souvent dans les trucs de Dini (série animée et quelques comics) les deux autres types reviennent de temps en temps, mais je me suis surtout basée sur Arkham Asylum : Living Hell.

\- Les différentes techniques citées par Daphnée sont des pratiques psychiatriques désormais bannies. On peut les voir dans Alice Madness Returns.

\- Dr Kellerman est un des docteurs que Batman sauve dans le jeu Batman Arkham Asylum.

\- Véridique, Mr Propre et Mr Fries se ressemblent pas mal.

\- Le roi Gator est un personnage du dessin animé Charlie/ All dogs go to heaven. La culture générale de Daphnée se résume à A- Dessins animés et B- Cultures étrangères.

\- "Latéralement !" Si vous regardez la série Gotham, vous comprendrez mon nouvel amour pour ce mot. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui regardent, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Les "règles des bras" de l'Epouvantail est le terme que Seshat utilise pour les multiples tentatives de suicide du bon Dr Crane. Dans les comics il a tenté de se suicider au moins deux fois, par pendaison dans Arkham Asylum et en se tailladant les bras dans un autre comic dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Il va sans dire qu'il adoooooore cet euphémisme. Daphnée est une personne adorable qui se fait des amis partout où elle va. Sisi.

\- "ha-hacienda" est le surnom que le Joker donne à sa cellule dans Batman: Arkham Asylum.

\- Oui, selon moi les Rogues connaissent les nouveaux médias, particulièrement le Joker qui à une chaine Youtube, twitter, facebook et tumblr à cause des vidéos de Dark Knight Rises et du Batman de Burton. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer passer une occasion de fouttre le bordel et de se faire des adimrateurs (et donc potentiels larbins). Les autres les utilisent plus rarement.

\- Le business de Ratcatcher existe bien dans les comics, il est mentionné une fois et confirmé sur sa page wikipédia.


	5. Exercice d'Improvisation

Elle tirait.

Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, puisque Daphnée tirait tout le temps.

Après avoir passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à s'entraîner ses gestes étaient devenus automatiques et instinctifs. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir pour prendre sa flèche, bander son arc, viser et relâcher. Pas grave si la cible était trop loin pour qu'elle voit l'impact, elle savait qu'elle avait touché. Les cris de la foule -parce qu'il y avait une foule- firent passer un frisson le long de sa colonne. Peut être qu'elle aurait du être heureuse ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas heureuse ? Se sentant soudainement oppressée elle se retourna et le stade, la foule, la cible et son arc disparurent, la laissant dans une petite pièce au sol inégal, gondolé comme un escalier. Les murs se mirent à trembler sous les pas d'un monstre et- est-ce qu'ils se rapprochaient ?

Daphnée se plia en deux et se mit à vomir, et le sang qui jaillissait de sa bouche n'en finissait pas de couler, recouvrant le sol et créant une flaque sous elle, remplissant petit à petit la pièce d'une mare où flottaient ses veines explosées et grouillaient de longs vers de terres bleus sans parvenir à couvrir les empreintes ensanglantées sur les murs. Et ils se rapprochaient toujours, se pressant désormais contre ses épaules encore et encore au rythme des pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour crier, laissant les vers s'infiltrer. Tel du verre ils déchirèrent tout sur leur passage tandis que le tremblement des murs bleuissait sa chair au rythme des pas et qu'il se rapprochaient encore et encore et encore ...

Elle se réveilla en tombant.

Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, parce que quand on gesticule en hurlant comme un putois sur une couchette de prison c'est difficile d'obtenir un résultat différent.

Le son de sa respiration se réverbéra sur les murs tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel et la seule chose qu'il y avait dans sa gorge c'était de la bile alors elle allait respirer à fond, prendre sur elle, et se relever. Daphnée se tourna légèrement, désormais en chien de fusil contre le sol froid de sa cellule. Oh et il faudrait qu'elle arrête de trembler aussi. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se releva précautionneusement, les mains à plat contre le béton poussiéreux. Combattant l'instinct de fillette qui lui disait d'aller se cacher sous sa couverture, Daphnée se força à regarder autour d'elle. Pas de murs qui se rapprochaient, pas de tremblement de terre, pas d'insectes -enfin si, des cafards mais ça faisait partie du paysage- et fort heureusement pas de Maxie Zeus.

Elle poussa un grand soupir et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Il ne devait pas être plus d'une heure du matin, donc elle était repartie pour une nouvelle nuit blanche. C'était la troisième d'affilée depuis qu'elle avait commencé à prendre ces satanées pilules. Se laissant tomber sur la couchette elle regarda les dessins sur les murs, essayant de se réveiller.

Au bout de dix minutes elle commença à s'étirer, puis à faire des pompes, des abdos, tenta même de faire le poirier, bref elle essaya de passer le temps en attendant le petit déjeuner. Parce que non, Daphnée n'était définitivement pas un génie criminel inventant des plans d'évasion à partir de rien. Oh elle avait bien ré-essayé de fouiller la cellule pour trouver une seringue de poison ou un truc du genre, mais elle avait fait chou blanc. Tout ce qu'elle avait gagné, c'était de l'eau croupie sur ses mains après avoir dévissé la bonde. C'était le boulot d'Edward ces trucs là. Edward qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Sa lavette préférée à l'ego de la taille d'un pachyderme qui devait être encore plus furax qu'elle.

Abandonnant son entraînement, Daphnée se laissa tomber sur le sol après une énième série d'abdos, soupirant.

Elle en avait déjà marre.

"Bouges toi Greyhound, le réfectoire c'est de ce côté."

Bonjour à vous aussi, vous avez bien dormi ? Ça tombe bien moi non plus. J'ai rêvé de vous.

Ravalant son sarcasme, la blonde suivit la file de criminels vers le réfectoire, refusant fièrement de baisser la tête, même quand les gardes la poussaient ou lui envoyaient des regards noirs. Peut être était-ce parce que la plupart des Rogues étaient dehors, mais ces derniers temps il lui semblait qu'ils étaient devenus bien zélés. Faudrait penser à faire un petit assaut, histoire de les calmer. Quand la troupe de joyeux lurons commença à s'approcher du réfectoire, l'estomac de Daphnée se rebella bruyamment. Pas dans le sens 'j'ai faim, nourris moi !' mais plutôt 'non, non ça va aller merci, on dégage.' parce que la nourriture d'Arkham était toujours horrible. Encore pire qu'à Blackgate, c'était dire. Mais bon, au moins ici elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un.

Maintenant la question était : trouver qui ? Un garde amical ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et grimaça. Non, pas de ça ici. Juste Cash, ses minions et son crochet qui râlaient après les détenus et les poussaient dans la file. Quoique maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près l'un d'eux n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt il serrait un peut trop sa matraque, jetait des coups d'œils bien rapides de tous les côtés. Alors qu'elle prenait son plateau Daphnée l'aperçu en train de se rapprocher de Cash à la vue de Humpty Dumpty, immense boule de graisse absolument inoffensive. Bon à savoir ça. Les bleus pouvaient être utiles de mille et une façons.

Quelque chose tomba sur son plateau, la tirant de ses pensées pour la ramener à la réalité moite et puant la sueur du réfectoire.

Le voilà, le _Nutraloaf_. Les patients avaient un autre mot pour ça: du vomi en barre. Parce qu'un jour, quelque part, l'esprit malade de quelqu'un -probablement Lyle Bolton- avait eut la riche idée de compresser tout un mauvais repas en une grosse brique informe pour le rendre encore plus horrible. Tentativement, elle tapota la chose du bout de son doigt. Il se décolla avec un bruit de succion. Beuark. Et sa mère se demandait pourquoi elle perdait toujours autant de poids en détention.

"Ça fait pas très envie hein ?"

"Redemande moi ça quand j'aurais un ulcer."

Un petit rire lui répondit et elle se tourna vers le type à sa gauche. Grand, brun, le visage charcuté et recousu façon patchwork pour ressembler à Bruce Wayne, le Dr Thomas Eliott lui faisait un sourire en coin. Puis il souleva son plateau et la suivit tandis qu'elle déambulait à travers la salle. Bizarre. Depuis quand il était capable de sourire celui là ? Il sortait pas du même moule que Crane pourtant ? Elle s'installa à une table du fond en lui jetant un regard en biais. Son psychiatre lui aurait-il filé de l'herbe ? Si oui pourquoi ils en donnaient pas à son Docteur à elle ? Un Kellerman complètement défoncé ça serait marrant tiens. Et puis ça l'aiderait à supporter Mothy, ils pourraient délirer sur l'Empire de la Mite à deux comme ça.

Ne voulant pas spécialement faire la conversation, Daphnée arracha un morceau du bloc pâteux et le mit dans sa bouche avec un frisson. Sauf que le goût à la fois âcre et acide du mélange lui était insupportable et elle le recracha au bout de deux secondes sous le regard amusé d'Eliott.

"Ca veut pas passer, hein ?"

Elle tenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, abandonna pour prendre le pichet histoire de se rincer la bouche, puis lui envoya un regard noir.

"Ecoute, je suis pas d'humeur. Dis ce que t'as à dire et fous moi la paix."

Pas très poli mais à sa décharge elle n'avait jamais fait affaire avec ce chirurgien là. Oh bien sur ils s'étaient aperçu de loin, quand on pratique la même activité et qu'on fréquente les mêmes endroits c'est inévitable, mais ça ne lui donnait certainement pas le droit de l'aborder comme ça l'air de rien. En plus, Edward disait de lui qu'il était 'peu fiable' ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Eliott appuya son menton dans sa main et se pencha un peu vers elle.

"Je me disais juste qu'entre... Collègues... On pourrait peut être... " Il tapota la table, cherchant ses mots alors qu'elle se servait de sa nourriture comme pâte à modeler "Trouver un arrangement... qui nous permette..."

"Sexe ou évasion ?"

Il eut l'air gêné et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'elle était la seule à demander les choses clairement ? C'était pas non plus comme s'ils parlaient d'évincer le Joker ou d'attaquer la base lunaire de la JLA. Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique à son dinosaure avant de le jeter sur le crâne chauve de Bane, à trois tables de là.

"Évasion."

Et ben voilà, se dit elle en jetant un autre raptor au loin, c'était pas si compliqué. Elle baissa précipitamment le bras quand elle vit Bane se lever pour regarder autour de lui.

"Ca tombe bien j'ai un plan."

Oui enfin pas tout à fait. La moitié d'un plan. Trente pour cent d'un plan. Comme un _work in progress_ à la Coppola. Bane se rassit et elle jeta un quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un Z -en fait un ptérodactyle- un peu plus loin sur sa droite.

"Et... On peut savoir ce que c'est ?"

Parce qu'il voyait pas tout à fait en quoi jeter de la nourriture sur les gens pouvait être utile.

"Tu vois le garde blond vers les cantinières?"

"Oui ?"

Elle jeta une boulette. Les dinosaures c'était trop compliqué. Bane se releva en même temps que Bas-du-Front et ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Une autre boulette rebondit contre un néon et alla s'écraser dans l'arcade de Killer Croc.

"Vole lui sa carte, je m'occupe de Cash. Les autres feront pas attention."

Avec un peu de chance.

"Et tu crois pas que si on se lève comme ça d'un coup les gardes vont-"

Un mugissement furieux suivit par un grand fracas assourdit le reste de sa phrase. Se retournant il vit Killer Croc portant sa table à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête, occupants et plateaux écrasés par terre autour de lui alors que Bas-du-Front profitait de la diversion pour se jeter sur Bane. Il lança un regard à Seshat qui, sourire espiègle aux lèvres, haussa les épaules, empoigna son plateau et sauta par dessus la table, le laissant sur place. Il secoua la tête. Un jour il faudrait qu'on lui explique comment ils arrivaient à improviser des plans comme ça.

Zigzaguant entre les tables renversées, la blonde se dirigea prestement vers Aaron Cash, prostrée comme un tigre en chasse pour éviter les morceaux de Nutraloaf sifflant au dessus de ses oreilles. S'y joignirent gardes et détenus sonnés quand il vint à l'idée de Croc d'utiliser sa table -ou ce qu'il en restait- comme une raquette de tennis. Elle dut alors ralentir dans son avancée pour éviter les corps rebondissant autour d'elle, sautant à gauche, à droite, glissant sur une flaque de purée, allant se réfugier derrière une table. Une seconde plus tard le Ventriloque vola en criant au dessus d'elle, s'écrasant à une dizaine de mètres après quelques rebonds. Il arrêta de crier après le troisième. Elle se permit alors de pointer sa tête hors de son abris. Croc était toujours en train d'aligner les sets, Bas-du-Front était affalé sur un garde dans un coin, visiblement inconscient et Bane avait rassemblé les détenus encore capables de se tenir debout derrière une barricade de tables érigée in extremis. Jusque là tout allait bien hormis le fait que Cash traversait à grands pas le champ de bataille couvert de plateaux, de corps et d'une chaussette avec des boutons pour faire des yeux, la rage dans l'oeil, le fusil au poing. Ca pourrait se révéler problématique, surtout que Croc lui tournait le dos.

Elle se releva, prit une seconde pour viser et jeta son plateau à l'horizontale comme un frisbee.

Pendant un instant il s'éleva dans les airs, passant sous la garde du reptile sans heurts.

Mais Cash n'était pas devenu chef des gardes pour rien.

Le plastique du plateau fut crevé par son crochet avec un grincement. Les yeux de Cash passèrent la salle en revue, s'arrêtant sur un bras tendu de l'autre côté d'une barricade et sa propriétaire, Seshat. Le bras se rétracta vers ses côtes et il vit sa figure se pencher, prête à l'éviter. Elle répondit à son regard noir par un signe grossier. Bien. Parfait. Il mit son fusil contre son épaule et se prépara à tirer. Il paraissait qu'elle pouvait attraper des flèches en vol.

_Attrape ça pétasse._

**BONK !**

La tête blonde de Daphnée Greyhound suivit le vol plané d'Aaron Cash avec un sourire extatique qui s'agrandit à chaque rebond. Elle avait peine à croire que son plan ait marché, que Croc ait vu le plateau voler, mais que Cash ne l'ait pas vu se tourner pendant la fraction de seconde dont le grand croco avait eut besoin pour faire son service.

Il avait été distrait.

Il n'avait pas vu la table.

Ceci dit, elle non plus.

**BONK ! **

Lalala, ne me tuez pas, lalala énorme hiatus... A ma décharge je me suis défoncée le bras. J'ai encore 12 séances de rééducation et une (peut être deux) opérations de prévues, pour vous donner une idée de l'ampleur du truc. J'ai vu aussi que vous avez bien bossé pendant que j'étais pas là, donc donnez moi un peu de temps pour tout lire et commenter. Voilà, voilà...

Réferences :

-Le nutraloaf existe réellement, c'est un genre de ... Truc qu'ils servent dans certaines prisons américaines pour punir les gens. Buzzfeed a fait une vidéos avec des adultes essayant de goûter, je vous la conseille si vous savez parler anglais.

-Humpty Dumpty est un des patients les plus doux et les plus calmes d'Arkham, il apparait dans "Les Patients D'Arkham" ou en VO "Arkham : Living Hell" et c'est un ami de Great White Shark.

-Bas-du-Front est un personnage mineur provenant de la même BD. C'est juste une grosse brute.

\- Lyle Bolton est un ex-directeur de la sécurité d'Arkham qui a été viré pour mauvais traitement envers les patients et est devenus le super vilain Lock Up.

-Apocalypse Now de Francis Ford Coppola fut projeté pour la première fois alors qu'il n'était pas terminé, en temps que _work in progress_. Oui, c'est un vrai terme.

\- Silence ou Hush, alias Thomas Eliott, est un personnage des comics très connu pour s'être charcuté le visage dans l'arc 'Silence'... et pas grand chose d'autre. Il est aussi apparu dans Arkham City.

\- Quand Scarface n'est pas là, le Ventriloque utilise une chaussette. Oui.


	6. Les Flots de Sang

Comme l'écrasante majorité de la population mondiale, Daphnée avait de mauvaises habitudes.

Comme l'écrasante majorité de la population d'Arkham, ces mauvaises habitudes étaient pour le moins originales.

Là par exemple, elle s'était réveillée dans un endroit bizarre. Encore. Au fil des années elle avait reprit ses esprits dans des hangars, des chambres d'hôtel, des salons, des dojos, des prisons, des asiles, des conduits d'égouts, des avions et même un éléphant de métal. Du lit le plus confortable à la malle la plus exiguë, la situation changeait pourtant peu et elle se réveillait généralement très ankylosée, voire même blessée mais dans tout les cas elle ne connaissait presque jamais l'endroit. Faisant ce constat depuis un sol dur et froid qu'elle ne connaissait pas la blonde se dit que, non vraiment, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse quelque chose à propos de cette habitude la. Ça devenait pire que la cigarette.

Avant toute chose elle bougea très légèrement tous ses membres. Pas de beaucoup au cas où elle soit entourée d'ennemis, juste quelques millimètres à chaque fois pour vérifier que tout était en bon état. Elle commença par le bas du corps, le plus important pour la fuite, puis les bras, puis le reste. En conclusion elle était ankylosée -pour changer- et devait avoir un énorme bleu sur le côté droit mais allait relativement bien. Maintenant, elle pouvait passer au reste de la routine. Car oui, elle avait élaboré une routine pour ce genre de situation tellement ça lui arrivait souvent. Sans faire de bruit elle arrêta sa respiration et se concentra sur les sons autour d'elle. Quelques personnes qui parlaient d'un voix trop basse pour qu'elle les comprenne, mais en dehors de cela aucune information. Ne voyant pas d'autre alternative, elle ouvrit tentativement une paupière, ouvrit l'autre, se releva avec déception en comprenant qu'elle était encore à Arkham. Ceci dit c'était pas non plus comme si elle avait jamais eut beaucoup de chance.

La pièce dans laquelle elle était avait due être refaite récemment. Le linoléum gris du sol était encore en bon état et il n'y avait que quelques tâches d'humidité sur le haut des murs bleus clairs. La touche de couleur la surpris, le thème de l'asile c'était plutôt "gris c'est gris, et c'est fini ow ow ow oww". Peut être que le décorateur précédent était devenu fou. En dehors de ça, il n'y avait aucune différence avec l'ancienne salle de récréation. Le même téléviseur à l'écran fissuré, la même bibliothèque, le même sofa au tissu moutarde déteint et elle était prête à parier que le paquet de cartes de Tweedle Dee était encore caché dans un des trous du coussin de gauche. Chose surprenante, si quelques détenus regardaient d'un air groggy autour d'eux, la plupart dormaient comme des bébés, ce qu'elle trouva très étrange. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle avait été assommée ? Après quelques secondes ses synapses se remirent en marche et elle pensa au Docteur Jeremiah Arkham. Jeremiah qui était aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'une huître fraiche. Jeremiah qui chassait le patient au fusil anesthésique à soixante balais. Ceci dit, elle doutait qu'il ait causé cette hécatombe à lui tout seul. D'une, les stéroïdes c'était mauvais pour le cœur du papy, de deux s'il avait pu il l'aurait fait avant, de trois elle ne voyait pas de marques de seringues. Il les avait gazés alors ? Possible. En tout cas ça expliquerait pourquoi elle était dans les premières à se réveiller. Vu le nombre incalculable de fois ou Crane l'avait droguée elle avait probablement une meilleure résistance que le quidam lambda.

Se relevant difficilement elle partit en quête de son complice, sa démarche chaloupée beaucoup moins assurée que lorsqu'elle avait évité les obstacles sur sa route plus tôt dans la journée. Elle manqua de tomber deux fois, se perdit en chemin, se prit les pieds dans les sangles de Zsasz et finit sa course la tête dans le lino. Daphnée attendit quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Bon.

Elle allait peut être attendre un peu que les effets de la drogue soient passés.

Par chance Silence avait vu ses efforts de loin et, plus habitué, avait économisé ses forces en se traînant lentement vers elle petit à petit. Tout comme l'archère il avait réussi sa part du plan et assommé le nouveau gardien à grand coups de plateaux pour le fouiller. Bien sur, maintenant qu'il avait la carte du garde il aurait très bien pu l'ignorer, mais, voilà, c'était un chirurgien. Il avait passé ses meilleurs années le nez dans des livres, en soirées mondaines ou à s'entraîner sur des cadavres en cours. Pas à taper dans des sacs de sable. S'il endommageait ses mains de quelque façon que ce soit cela sonnerait le glas de sa carrière de criminel, sa vie suivant de très, très près. Quand il se retrouvait face à Bruce, en costume ou non, il lui jetait des scalpels à la figure, manquait et se retrouvait systématiquement K.O. en moins de trente secondes. Il avait donc besoin d'un complice un peu plus combatif que lui s'il voulait s'enfuir. Seshat était relativement intelligente, assez inventive pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir, mais surtout on disait qu'elle avait battu le Batman deux fois en combat singulier. En vérité c'était juste une, parce qu'il avait glissé sur du verglas et s'était cogné la tête en tombant. Croyant que c'était du bluff, elle s'était enfuie en courant. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas et pensait donc qu'elle était la partenaire idéale.

Une fois qu'il eut rampé jusqu'à elle, il tapota sa tête bouclée. Elle releva les yeux vers lui avec un air endormi. Il jeta in coup d'œil insistant vers sa chaussure, dans laquelle il avait caché le passe. La main de la blonde s'agita vers le haut en ce qu'il interpréta comme un poing victorieux sous Vicodine. Niveau conversation il avait vu mieux.

"Hey."

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ratcatcher ?"

Il la regarda avec un air surpris.

" Quoi, tout le monde est au courant ?"

Non, c'était juste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une question pertinente de sa part. Eliott nota qu'il devrait demander à Nygma où il trouvait ses groupies. Les siennes étaient connes comme des poules. Sa réponse fut plus diplomatique.

" La même chose qu'à Crazy Quilt j'imagine."

Poussant sur ses bras elle se releva en position accroupie. Une fois cela fait elle resta silencieuse un instant, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Son ton se fit sceptique.

" Ratcatcher est partit à la retraite ?"

"Non" Répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le côté, plus près d'elle pour pouvoir chuchoter. " Mais on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis quelques jours. Et on a retrouvé Crazy Quilt assassiné."

Ça, ça ne faisait absolument aucun sens. Ratcatcher c'était une chose, mais qui pourrait bien s'intéresser à une vieille ruine comme Crazy Quilt ? Pas les criminels, parce qu'ils n'avait rien à y gagner et encore moins les antihéros parce que, franchement, dans une ville aussi bouffée par le crime que Gotham ils avaient mieux à faire. Elle lui fit part de ces considérations et le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil vers un garde venant faire sa ronde dans leur direction. Daphnée s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de lui et il baissa d'un ton.

" Quilt et Ratcatcher ne sont pas les seuls. Les criminels masqués tombent comme des dominos." Il se fit plus pressant alors que le bruit sourd des bottes se rapprochait "'Il y a quelque chose qui se trame. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais il faut partir le plus vite possible. Je te conseille de trouver Nygma et d'aller te cacher le temps que ça se calme."

Minute, Edward n'était pas à Arkham ? Il avait réussi à s'échapper ? Ça changeait tout.

"Crane." Dit-elle au bout d'une seconde de réflexion intense alors que le bruit de bottes s'interrompit. L'épouvantail devait être dehors parce qu'elle était dans sa cellule et il saurait où était le Sphinx. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se bouffer le nez.

"Si Crane à un minimum d'instinct de survie, il sera déjà parti."

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

"Il sera là." Dit elle avec conviction. "Mais tu sais où-"

"Dîtes les amoureux ! On s'écarte !"

Ils se retournèrent vers le garde comme un seul homme avant de se regarder l'un l'autre. Elle préférait ses hommes avec le visage moins charcuté et lui préférait ses femmes avec des formes plus plantureuses que celles d'une limande, mais allongés presque l'un contre l'autre comme ça ils avaient effectivement l'air trop proches pour être juste amis. Ils tentèrent de protester mais il furent coupés avant d'avoir pu finir leurs phrases :

" Je m'en fous ! On s'écarte ! Allez ! Chacun à un bout de la salle !"

Ah bah ça allait être pratique pour planifier l'évasion !

"Bougez vous avant que je vous traîne !"

Bon gré mal gré, ils se relevèrent lentement, tentant de ne pas regarder l'autre pour éviter de rendre ce moment plus embarrassant encore.

"Allez plus vite que ça !"

Les joues brûlantes, Daphnée leur tourna le dos à tous les deux et tenta de se diriger d'un pas digne dans la direction opposée, priant le ciel que tout le monde soit endormi ou du moins pas assez réveillé pour se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait. Si jamais ça sortait d'ici, elle aurait jamais fini d'en entendre parler. Pire, si jamais ça venait aux oreilles d'Edward il allait _encore_ lui faire une crise de jalousie. Ça ne serait que la, oh, troisième ce mois ci ?

Elle marcha plus vite en ignorant quelques ricanements. Le côté positif des choses, c'était que maintenant elle avait un point de départ. Comme il avait déjà été établi par Harley, Crane était tellement moche que depuis qu'il l'avait vu Charlie se cachait. Au moment où le Docteur avait décidé que c'était une bonne idée de se balader sur les toits avec un sac à patate sur la tête, son Instinct De Survie avait rejoint Charlie. On ne les avait plus revu depuis, mais d'après les rumeurs ils prévoyaient un plan à trois avec sa Santé Mentale. Il serait là. Maintenant elle avait juste besoin de finir son plan d'évasion, de lui trouver un bonne raison de l'aider, de s'évader, de le trouver, de trouver Nygma et de fuir la ville.

Simple comme bonjour.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle parcouru la salle des yeux, cherchant quelqu'un qui s'entendait bien avec Crane. Relativement bien. L'idéal aurait été Leland mais Daphnée doutait que 'je veux m'évader et aller voir l'Epouvantail' soit une bonne idée de conversation selon la psychiatre. Elle se dirigea donc vers ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans le coin : le chapelier fou. Avec un peu de chance il serait à peu près lucide.

Mais comme il a déjà été mentionné, Daphnée avait rarement de la chance.

Le tout petit mais très effrayant Jervis Tetch, maître de l'hypnose, des thé drogués et de la manipulation mentale (et du viol de jeunes filles mais on évitait de le mentionner) était actuellement en sale état. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bien plus clairsemés que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour sa dernière fois et son haut de forme écrasé ne suffisait plus à cacher son début de calvitie. Sa peau était crayeuse par endroit, rouge et gonflée en d'autres. Ses paumes ouvertes sur ses cuisses semblaient avoir été brûlées. Se mettant à genoux à côté de sa chaise Daphnée se rendit compte que c'était un genre d'eczéma qui avait gratté jusqu'à atteindre la chair. Affalé contre le dossier, son uniforme habituellement impeccable pendant sur sa forme maigre, le grand, le magnifique Chapelier ne ressemblait plus qu'à une vielle poupée de son qu'on aurait laissé pourrir au fond d'un grenier. Ses grands yeux emplis de désespoir restaient tournés vers le plafond alors qu'elle répétait tous ses noms avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voyait dans les tâche d'humidité, mais ça n'avait pas l'air plaisant. Daphnée craignit le pire. De sa voix la plus royale, elle se mit à crier.

"Chapelier ! La cour vous somme de répondre !"

"C'était pas moi !"

La reine blanche le regarda avec un léger sourire. Oh il n'était pas bien présentable c'était vrai, il n'avait ni ses chapeaux, ni ses cartes, ni ses théières, ni ses petites filles -non des Alices ! Des Alices ! Des Alices !- ni ses épingles, ni ses souris, ni ses rubans, ni ses...

"Chapelier."

Le ton ton se fit plus dur et il se rétrécit un peu plus sur sa chaise. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas lui cette fois ! Il n'avait pas touché aux tartes, ni au temps, il avait été un gentil Chapelier !

"Ah... Majesté …"

Elle le vit alors être prit d'une quinte de toux dont la violence le fit se plier en deux. Le son n'était ni sec, ni graveleux, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'étouffait avec sa propre gorge à chaque respiration, et devait en cracher des bouts pour continuer. Se sentant démunie, perdue, elle se contenta de passer un bras au dessus de son dos en lui chantant doucement un air qu'elle avait entendu dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Les quelques paroles dont elles se souvenaient, sur les violettes, les narcisses et les pâquerettes couvraient mal le bruit du sang expulsé de ses poumons sur ses genoux. Au bout de quelques minutes son souffle se calma, devenant un râle de mourant. La Reine Blanche était douce et maternelle. Daphnée pas vraiment, mais elle avait eut à s'occuper de son petit frère, elle avait quelques restes. Comme s'il avait été un enfant, elle continua de le bercer quelques instants, puis ramena ses cheveux en arrière pour replacer son chapeau correctement.

" Que vous arrive-t-il mon bon Chapelier ?"

" Vous avez trois jours de retard... " souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots "Vous êtes en- en -en retard en retard..." Il prit une grande inspiration qui le fit tousser une fois "Il est trop trop trop tard !"

"Trop tard pour quoi ? Pour le thé ?"

Il se redressa comme un ressort cassé et elle retira prestement ses mains de lui alors qu'il la regardait avec horreur. La pièce devint silencieuse. Tous les autres détenus s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Son sourire se fit sanglant, sa voix aiguë.

" Vous-Vous reprendrez … Vous reprendrez bien du thé... Majesté ?"

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne. Jervis avait un problème. Pas juste un grain comme d'habitude, un vrai problème. Quoi qu'il se passe il était au courant, il voulait le lui dire. Mais si elle ne faisait pas un sans faute, dans sa folie il la rejetterait et son secret serait perdu avec lui. Il fallu une seconde à Daphnée pour se souvenir de la bonne réponse.

"Voyons Chapelier" lui dit elle doucement "Je n'en ai pas encore eut, je pourrais difficilement en reprendre."

Son sourire se fit plus grand, comme s'il avait accroché des pinces aux commissures de ses lèvres et qu'elles tiraient douloureusement sur son visage pour un former une grimace macabre. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, y répandant son sang.

"Mais si ! Mais si vous en avez pris ! Tout le monde est fou ici, tout le monde en a prit !"

Son expression d'horreur passa. Son sourire aussi. Il avait l'air perdu. Elle se rapprocha de lui posant ses avants bras sur ses genoux comme une petite fille allant poser une question à un adulte.

"A-avez vous goûté le thé Majesté ?"

"Quel thé ?"

"Thé … Thé au lait."

Tout se passa si vite.

Une seconde il avait l'air calme.

Celle d'après, elle du se jeter en arrière alors qu'il vomissait du sang.

Appuyée sur ses avants bras, ses genoux trempaient dans la flaque de liquide qui coulait sans interruption de la bouche du chapelier. Il y avait majoritairement de l'eau, des suc gastriques, mais aussi du sang et des stries jaunes qui ne pouvaient pas être de la nourriture.

Son chapeau était tombé.

" Eh ! EH ! On a besoin d'aide !"

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre a faire que de le regarder vomir ses tripes en lui tapotant le dos ? Bon sang pourquoi Eliott était-il aussi loin ? Il était médecin il aurait su quoi faire ! Prise d'un odieux soupçon en regardant les stries jaunes elle chercha sa tasse des yeux. Avant qu'elle ne le quitte il agrippa sa bras et chantonna dans un gargouillement :

"Thé au lait ... thé aux citrons "

Le prenant par les cheveux elle força sa tête vers le bas et il vomit sur sa blouse.

"A L'AIDE!"

Elle entendit les bottes courir vers elle, sentit les cheveux du chapelier glisser entre ses doigts alors qu'il relevait les yeux.

"Thé de chine ou du Japon"

La Reine fut violemment poussée en arrière par les gardes, , mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop concentrée sur le visage terrifié, gonflé par le poison du Chapelier. Il s'éleva dans les airs, arraché à sa chaise et à Daphnée sans ménagement. Mais il n'avait pas fini.

"Tous les thés"

Soudainement il se débattit avec sauvagerie, prêt à tout pour faire passer son message. Il n'y avait pas d'Alice pour sauver le Pays des Merveilles aujourd'hui. Pas d'Alice, pas d'espoir, rien qu'une pièce d'échec et un vieux Chapelier. Personne pour les sauver.

"NE SONT PAS … DU TOUT … DU. TOUT. BONS."

Le temps s'arrêta.

Il la regarda avec espoir.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa poche.

Sur le brouilleur qu'il y avait laissé.

* * *

Tiens, je poste à temps pour une fois. Comme quoi les miracles existent.

-La 'sieste' vient de Arkham Asylum : Living Hell/ Les Patients d'Arkham.

\- Dans les Bds, Silence attaque un Batman en armure à coup de scalpels et ça marche grâce à la règle du Ta Gueule C'Est Magique. Or les chirurgiens évitent à tout prix de s'abîmer les mains ou les doigts, pour des raisons évidentes. Donc il n'aurait jamais prit de cours de combat. Donc pour moi c'est un vilain de type plus intellectuel qui évite les confrontations physiques avec Batman. Et oui, il sait qui il est.

-Où-est-CharlieXInstinct-de-Survie-de-Crane. Ce pairing. Mon Dieu. I ship it.

\- Blâmez Johnny Hallyday pour le 'noir c'est noir' et le 'gris c'est gris'.

\- Le costume de Zsasz dans Arkham Asylum est couvert de sangles. Ca doit pas être très pratique.

-Daphnée chante 'un matin de mai fleuri'.

-La comptine du Chapelier s'appelle 'La comptine du T'


	7. Trahison

Le semblant de crise du Chapelier avait eut des effets pour le moins surprenants sur les autres détenus. Abasourdie, Daphnée les avait vu retourner à leurs occupation avec désintérêt une fois que les gardes l'eurent traîné au dehors de la salle. Les avait on lobotomisé ? Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de la gravité de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Quelqu'un était en train d'empoisonner tout le monde ! Pire encore, au vu de l'état de Tetch et de l'apathie générale, ce quelqu'un allait s'en tirer si on le laissait faire. Ce manque de réaction la frustrait. Elle voulait bien qu'ils soient tous devenus insensibles à la violence mais là ils étaient en danger de mort tout de même. Se yeux gris fixaient la flaque de bile sur le sol et elle commença à trembler. Elle était en danger de mort. Sa situation à Arkham devenait plus que préoccupante et elle n'avait personne d'autre qu'elle même sur qui compter, parce que si Eliott en venait à choisir entre l'aider et sauver sa peau il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant. Et à partir de maintenant Seshat non plus. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Non, elle devait se calmer, pas question de céder à la panique. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations avant de trouver une meilleure solution.

Son poing s'écrasa avec violence contre le mur et elle fut très satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait laissé un impact dans le plâtre. Les surveillants beaucoup moins. Ils se ruèrent vers elle en criant que, bordel de merde, les murs ça coûte cher, qu'elle était pas chez mémé, que le service gériatrie c'était plus loin à gauche et que si elle voulait passer sa soirée à faire la toilette des vieux il n'y avait qu'à demander. Daphnée éclata d'un rire légèrement hystérique en entendant cela et fut promptement ramenée en cellule avant qu'elle ne pète un câble et se mette à frapper tout le monde. Elle se retint de les repousser quand ils la prirent rudement par le bras et du soupirer un bon coup pour se calmer. Si elle résistait, ils l'enverraient probablement en isolement, ce qui signifierait que la sécurité serait plus élevée et qu'elle devrait être fouillée. Son brouilleur serait perdu et s'enfuir deviendrait impossible. Avec un empoisonneur dans les parages, elle préférait éviter. Ignorant donc les commentaires du garde la blonde tourna les yeux droit devant elle, essayant d'analyser la situation du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Dans l'ordre chronologique, elle s'était rendue compte que les procédures n'étaient pas respectées, que les pilules qu'on lui donnait avaient des effets secondaires désagréables, que les autres criminels tombaient comme des dominos et que Tetch était mourant. La blonde n'était pas détective mais elle pouvait tout de même voir un problème quand il lui sautait à la figure. Elle se faisait empoisonner à petit feu, la question était de savoir comment. Dans la nourriture ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle n'était que très peu atteinte, vu qu'elle ne mangeait rien depuis son arrivée. Daphnée se tourna vers le garde qui lui massacrait le biceps. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le personnel aussi était agressif. Kellerman balançait même des papiers partout entre deux colères. Celui là ferait un bon témoin.

" Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?"

" Dîtes, vous mangez la même nourriture que nous ?"

La question sembla le prendre de court.

" Ca va pas ? Non, c'est dégueu ! Et pis pourquoi tu m'demandes ça toi ?"

"Je sais pas." Dit elle en haussant les épaules. " Il y a des hôpitaux qui le font."

"Oui ben là non, ta gueule et marche."

Elle ronchonna un roh c'est bon, je voulais juste savoir pour la forme mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs. S'ils ne mangeaient pas la même nourriture qu'eux, alors le poison était diffusé autrement. Les diffuseurs de somnifères pour la 'sieste' peut être? Possible. Fort possible même. Mais alors comment cela se faisait-il que tout le monde soit affecté différemment ? Juste une différence de métabolisme ? Non, si c'était ça elle serait plus agressive que d'autres détenus plus lourds et ça n'était pas le cas. Il manquait quelque chose. Sauf que là elle avait beau retourner les indices dans tous les sens, se réciter les règles d'Arkham dans la tête ou regarder autour d'elle en recherche d'inspiration, rien ne venait. Elle remarqua à peine quand le garde la poussa dans sa cellule et referma la porte derrière elle, secouant la tête devant son air absent. Une seconde plus tard elle se frappa le front en criant 'mais oui le thé !'. Le garde recula. Secouée comme un cocotier celle là. Il allait se dépêcher de retourner en salle de jeu. Au moins là il aurait la paix, ils étaient tous en train de pioncer.

Quoi qu'il ait pu penser de l'état mental de Daphnée, elle avait tout de même réussi à reconstituer le puzzle. Edward aurait été fier. Son instinct avait été bon, Tetch savait. Il avait fini par comprendre que son thé était empoisonné et avait arrêté d'en demander, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour arrêter l'empoisonnement. Pourquoi ? Parce que le poison se trouvait dans l'eau, voilà pourquoi. Le personnel ne faisait que boire l'eau du robinet de temps en temps et ne s'en rendait pas compte. En revanche les détenus devaient boire, se laver, manger de la nourriture marinée dans le poison. Croc était en forme, mais lui nageait dans un égouts reliés à Gotham. Si on rejetait quoi que ce soit de toxique dedans toute la ville aurait été touchée. Ça expliquerait le taux de connerie au mètre carré. Mais non, ils faisaient des prélèvements depuis que le Joker avait rejeté suffisamment de saletés dans le fleuve pour faire muter les poissons. Donc c'était juste l'asile, et le petit Chapelier qui buvait des litres de thé tous les jours avait été atteint plus que tout autre.

Ses yeux se baissèrent une nouvelle fois sur le brouilleur dans sa paume. Ca n'était pas sa seule chance de sortir. Elle pouvait aussi attendre le bon moment et s'enfuir avec Silence. Mais plus elle attendrait, plus elle serait faible. Et il n'était pas certain que Tetch tienne jusque là. Avec un brouilleur et un bon sprint elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans aide. Si elle faisait un détour par l'infirmerie pour aller chercher le Chapelier ça serait plus compliqué. Sauf qu'elle aurait du mal à convaincre Crane de l'aider s'il apprenait qu'elle avait laissé deux de ses alliés pour morts. Mais si elle arrivait avec un Tetch mourant dans les bras et en ayant donné à Elliot un moyen de s'enfuir il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Donc tant pis pour Silence, elle s'évaderait ce soir quand les gardes commenceraient à roupiller au lieu de faire leurs rondes. D'ici là elle aurait eut le temps d'élaborer un plan. Ou au moins une partie d'un plan. Elle avait toujours été meilleure à l'improvisation, les plans c'était plutôt du domaine du Sphinx. Distraitement elle tourna le brouilleur dans tous les sens. Pour être honnête, Seshat avait juste assumé que c'était un brouilleur. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas très bien. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un truc ressemblant vaguement à une carte mère d'ordinateur dont la forme lui rappelait une pièce de Tetris. Sur le côté il y avait un petit bouton rouge que toute personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais oser toucher.

Sauf qu'ici c'était un Asile, alors elle ne réfléchit pas et appuya sur le bouton

_Bip_

Bip ? Comment ça Bip ?

_Bip... Bip..._

Mais encore ?

… _Bip … .Bip-_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle jeta l'objet comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Oh non. Oh non pas ça.

_-BipBipBipBipBipBipBip-_

C'était pas un brouilleur, comprit elle en se jetant derrière son lit, c'était une _bombe_.

_-BipBipBipBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-_

Sauf qu'au lieu d'une déflagration il y eut … Rien du tout. Pendant quelque secondes sa cellule resta complètement silencieuse et Daphnée osa un petit coup d'œil vers la … chose fumante par terre. Quoi c'était tout ?

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était lié ou bien … ? Décidant que oui elle se releva pour inspecter le mur de plexiglass qui la séparait de la sortie. A première vue pas de changement. Sauf que le couloir aussi était éteint et elle pouvait entendre du bruit plus loin. Qu'il reste loin, elle aurait plus de temps pour régler la situation. Parce que pour dire les choses clairement... MAIS QUELLE PUTAIN D'ANDOUILLE ! Quelle abrutie ! Non mais c'était pas possible d'être aussi conne ! Elle avait déclenché une bombe à impulsion électromagnétique et détruit toute l'électronique du bâtiment... alors qu'elle avait besoin d'électricité pour ouvrir la porte! Elle allait faire quoi maintenant ? Impossible. Vraiment. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours se fourrer dans des situations pareilles ?

Ne baissant pas les bras elle glissa ses doigts dans le tout petit interstice qui se formait quand la vitre rebondissait contre un morceau de caoutchouc dans le mur après quelques années d'usage. Quand ça fonctionnait, le mécanisme envoyait une décharge électrique dans la paroi dès que quelqu'un poussait trop, mais là Daphnée ne risquerait rien. Normalement. Une fois sa prise bien ajustée elle mit ses deux pieds contre le mur et poussa de toutes ses forces, faisant bouger la porte centimètre par centimètre. Dès que l'espace fut assez grand, elle se glissa dehors avec un frisson d'excitation.

Enfin libre !

Libre dans le couloir, mais il y avait déjà du mieux.

Sans attendre elle se mit à courir, se rendant compte avec une très grande joie que les corridors étaient vides. Les cellules aussi, parce que tous les détenus étaient encore endormis en salle de récréation. Elle couru plus vite, cherchant une issue dans le dédale. Entendant d'autres bruits de pas venant à sa rencontre, elle se plaqua contre un mur, prête à assommer n'importe quel quidam venant à sa rencontre. Patiemment elle resta immobile contre la peinture écaillée, concentrée sur celui qui avait interrompu son escapade. L'écho se rapprocha encore... Elle leva le poing … Plia les genoux pour sauter...

" Wow WOW _WOW _! On se calme oh !"

A la dernière seconde elle coupa son élan. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté avec incompréhension, façon Lassie Chien Fidèle.

" Elliot ?"

" Non, le père Noël ! Bien sûr que c'est moi !"

Oui, ça elle avait vu, mais ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il était censé être resté avec les autres. La vérité, c'était qu'ils s'accordaient à peu près autant de confiance l'un l'autre -autant dire pas du tout- et qu'en la voyant glousser devant le garde après avoir frappé le mur, il s'était dit qu'elle avait eut une idée. Qui disait idée, disait qu'elle allait peut être le laisser tomber si elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Par conséquent, il avait simulé une crise pour retourner dans sa cellule. De là il pourrait garder un œil sur Daphnée. Bien évidemment il n'allait pas le lui expliquer. Alors que celle ci ouvrait la bouche pour une lui poser une question il la coupa.

" Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?"

Et ben elle avait appuyé sur un bouton rouge et ça avait tout cassé. La blonde ferma la bouche en feignant une expression neutre. Il déduit de son air faussement innocent que ça devait être de sa faute.

" Aucune idée. Tu sais où est Tetch ?"

Cette fois ci ce fut à son tour de ne pas comprendre. Le Chapelier n'était visiblement pas en état de s'échapper. Pourquoi se donner la peine d'aller le voir ? Un poids mort ne ferait que les ralentir. Devant son absence de réponse elle poussa un soupir agacé et tourna les talons.

" Greyhound ! Le Chapelier est de _l'autre_ côté ! "

" Mais alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? " Répondit-elle en se retournant, commençant à courir dans l'autre direction " On n'a pas toute la journée !"

Pour toute réponse il se mit à courir et elle du ralentir pour aller à son rythme. Sa patience s'étiolait lentement mais sûrement. Jusqu'ici Silence n'avait pas été d'une très grande utilité. Bien sûr il lui avait donné quelques nouvelles de l'extérieur et l'avait aidé à obtenir un passe... Mais n'importe quel péon aurait pu faire ça. Ajoutez à cela que le passe était désormais inutile et Daphnée se retrouvait avec un deuxième poids mort à traîner. Décidément, l'adage 'Trop bonne, Trop conne' devait être gravé sur son cœur. Les deux camarades d'infortune coururent vers le Nord du bâtiment, l'un haletant sous l'effort, l'autre avec l'air passablement ennuyé de quelqu'un faisant du jogging dans le parc en pensant à sa liste de course. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Quelque chose lui disait que ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide s'il lui avait juste donné le numéro de sa cellule. Pot de colle.

Au grand bonheur du chirurgien cette remarque ne passa pas ces lèvres, parce que ce qu'elle vit était autrement plus important.

Allongé en chien de fusil au milieu de sa cellule, le pauvre Chapelier était toujours dans le même état. Son uniforme couvert de sang et de vomi, son chapeau disparu. De là où elle était elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais son petit corps était parcouru de tremblements et sa bouche bougeait légèrement, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Daphnée serra les dents. On ne l'avait pas emmené à l'infirmerie. Personne ne s'était occupé de lui. Ils l'avaient juste jeté là, comme une bâtard galeux, pour qu'il crève à petit feu loin des regards. Ne perdant pas de temps elle se mit à genoux, passa ses doigts dans la fente du mur et chercha un interstice à tâtons. A sa gauche, Silence avait choisi une méthode plus directe. Empoignant un extincteur sur le mur, il prit son élan et donna un grand coup dans la paroi, ce qui fit sursauter Daphnée et -elle soupira de soulagement- Jervis. Elle arracha l'extincteur des mains d'Elliot et frappa à son tour. Instantanément un impact se forma. Quand la vitre fut assez fendue elle y donna des coups de pieds pour s'y frayer un passage. Une fois à l'intérieur elle eut un haut le cœur tant l'odeur était insoutenable. C'était pire qu'un abattoir. Depuis combien de temps le laissaient-ils pourrir dans son jus ? Doucement, elle se pencha et le prit dans ses bras comme une demoiselle en détresse, ignorant ses délires dont elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois. Elle enjamba la vitre en ignorant Eliott qui, impatient, ne tenait plus en place.

" C'est quoi le plan? "

Arrêtes de sauter on dirait Tigrou.

" Le plan … " Elle commença en regardant autour d'elle " … Le plan c'est … " Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cage d'ascenseur. " Par là !" Elle commença à courir, s'arrêta , puis lui colla le Chapelier dans les pattes. " Tiens le. Juste, deux minutes, d'accord ?"

Sans attendre sa réponse elle reprit l'extincteur et s'élança vers les portes coulissantes. La voix grave et plus qu'agacée de Silence fut noyée par les coups répétés de Daphnée contre le métal. Quand les portes furent suffisamment gondolées pour qu'elle ait une prise, elle fit comme pour sa porte, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort.

" Aurais tu l'extrême obligeance de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? "

Tandis qu'elle poussait, Silence s'était rapproché. Et à ce qu'elle voyait, il avait laissé Jervis par terre. Oh pour l'amour de...

" Ca te tuerais de te rendre utile deux minutes ?" Ragea-t-elle en lâchant le métal.

C'est ton fardeau, pas le mien. Il croisa les bras. Si tu veux l'emporter avec nous, très bien, mais ne-

"Tu le portes ou je te fends le crâne."

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Les yeux d'Eliott passèrent des bras musculeux de son vis à vis à la porte en métal qu'elle venait de défoncer et il se dit que, peut être, éventuellement, il vaudrait mieux obéir à la la cinglée qui passe son temps à distribuer des pains. S'avouant vaincu devant tant de diplomatie, il partit chercher le troisième membre de leur équipe de fortune. Une main sur la hanche, la deuxième tenant fermement le câble de l'ascenseur elle attendit patiemment qu'il l'ai ramené, jetant seulement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir où était l'ascenseur. En haut, parfait. Silence se posta alors devant elle, air hargneux fermement accroché au patchwork qu'était son visage.

"Et maintenant, j'ai le droit de savoir ?"

"Non."

"Mais-"

Pour toute réponse elle prit Tetch, le cala sur son épaule et sauta dans la cage d'escalier. Glissant le long du câble elle entendit un cri étouffé de frustration derrière elle et se permit un sourire en coin. Seshat avait effectivement trouvé un moyen de sortir, mais n'avait pas envie de partager. Soit il suivait, soit il devrait de débrouiller tout seul. Relevant les yeux après avoir senti une vibration dans sa main, elle vit qu'il avait choisi la deuxième option. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

Il était impossible de dire combien de temps il leur fallu pour descendre en rappel jusqu'aux souterrains dArkham, mais une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, sortir fut simple comme bonjour. A partir d'une certaine profondeur il n'y avait plus de cage d'escalier, alors il leur suffit de lâcher prise. Regardant autour de lui les vielles caisses poussiéreuses, les signes '_Danger !_' et l'immense porte rouillée sur le sol il commença à voir où Seshat voulait en venir.

Les égouts de Killer Croc.

Elle posa précautionneusement le Chapelier, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes quand il se mit à glapir et partit en quête d'un morceau de métal pour ouvrir la porte. Les égouts de l'asile avaient toujours été le point faible du manoir. Pas très difficile d'accès, durs à garder parce que l'humidité rendait impossible l'installation de matériel électronique coûteux et tellement plein de trous d'eau, de galeries et des passages en tous genres qu'en faire une carte était impossible, pendant très longtemps ça avait été la carte Sortie De Prison préférée des détenus. Puis Jeremiah Arkham avait prit la tête de l'établissement et le vieux renard avait décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups et d'y placer Waylon Jones. Il eut juste besoin de mettre une grille renforcée séparant les égouts d'Arkham de ceux de la ville et le problème fut réglé. Le grand crocodile pouvait nager, manger les quelques patients en fuite qui passaient encore par là et Jérémiah avait colmaté la plus grosse fuite du bâtiment. D'ordinaire elle serait passée n'importe où plutôt que là. Sauf qu'à cause de l'impulsion électromagnétique les portes de haute sécurité Wayne Industries devaient être complètement grillées. D'un côté c'était pratique parce que ça bloquait tous les gardes là où ils étaient. Jusqu'ici ça avait été l'évasion la plus paisible qu'elle avait jamais faite, il faudrait qu'elle remercie Jervis une fois qu'il serait remit à neuf. De l'autre côté si les gardes ne pouvaient pas passer, elle non plus ne le pourrait pas et la seule issue était donc le repaire du cannibale.

Ayant trouvé un tuyau suffisamment solide pour faire office de pied de biche elle s'attaqua aux charnières de la porte.

"Ce sont les égouts de Killer Croc..."

" Et alors ? " Sa voix craqua sous l'effort " A moins qu'ils aient un semi... Ils le bougeront pas... Avant qu'il se réveille ! "

Il croisa les bras, visiblement pas décidé à lui venir en aide.

"Et s'ils en ont un on fait quoi ?"

"On prie... ah ! " la trappe s'ouvrit avec un dernier grincement et elle laissa tomber son tuyau " On prie pour qu'il dorme encore."

Sans écouter ce qu'il avait à dire -"Ils tiennent sur beaucoup de 'si' tes plans !"- elle reprit Tetch sur son épaule et descendit l'échelle à l'aveuglette. Tout était tellement sombre qu'elle ne vit le sol qu'une qu'elle y eut posé le pied. Lentement elle tourna sur elle même, essayant d'entendre autre chose que les bruits de gouttes faisant écho contre les murs. Elle fit un pas en avant, son bras libre tendu effleurant le mur. Le bout de ses doigts toucha quelque chose de froid, gluant et probablement moisi, que Seshat identifia comme un genre de lichen. A moins que ça ne soit une tâche de moisissure particulièrement évoluée.

"Vous qui entrez ici perdez toute espérance..."

Elle tourna la tête vers Silence. C'était vrai qu'entre les bruits dans le noir et la possibilité d'un gros monstre rôdant dans les parages ça faisait très repaire du minotaure.

"C'est comme ça que tu les rassurais tes patients ?"

"Non, je laissais faire l'anesthésiste." Il lui emboîta le pas, plissant des yeux en essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. "Tu sais où aller ?"

Pour être parfaitement honnête elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce chemin là pour sortir de l'asile. Cependant elle travaillait tout de même avec un maître des puzzles donc elle savait comment ne pas se perdre dans un labyrinthe. Il suffisait tout simplement de garder sa main contre le mur depuis le point de départ. Si le dédale n'avait pas été conçu par un sadique comme Edward alors le mur ne bougerait pas et à force de le longer elle trouverait forcément la sortie, puisqu'il ne s'arrêterait que sur une ouverture. Lui ayant expliqué ceci à voix basse, Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel quand elle l'entendit râler à mi-voix.

"Quoi tu connais une meilleure technique ?"

"Non mais j'avais pensé que Nygma t'aurais fait mémoriser une carte ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Ca serait utile" Elle admit "Mais..."

Daphnée s'arrêta avant de lui dire qu'Edward préférait toujours qu'elle soit moins bien préparée que lui pour flatter son ego et ne lui avait donc jamais laissé accès à la carte d'Arkham. Il ne l'avait pas formulé comme ça mais c'était l'idée. C'était idiot, dangereux et pas très charitable pour elle mais il avait toujours refusé, citant entre autre son horrible sens de l'orientation et le fait qu'elle conduise mal. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais eut d'accident de voiture avant de le rencontrer et réussissait à se diriger bien mieux que lui dans les territoires sauvages, sans compter que contrairement à elle il n'avait jamais utilisé de carte stellaire. Seshat était la déesse de l'astronomie et elle n'avait pas choisi ce nom là au hasard. C'était frustrant, mais aussi très privé alors elle changea la fin de sa phrase à la dernière minute.

"… Mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de le faire. J'avais pas pensé que je devrais passer par là un jour."

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu mais le garda pour lui.

"C'est bête comme erreur."

Et Dieu sait combien de fois elle l'avait répété.

"Assez."

Tout en marchant ils continuèrent à discuter à voix basse, restant sur des sujets assez légers comme le temps dehors, la température dans les conduits, il tenta de lui expliquer les règles de base de Donjons &amp; Dragons -ou du moins ce dont il se souvenait- et elle lui parla des mythes d'où étaient issus les monstres des histoires fantasy. Bref, ils tentèrent d'ignorer l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait dans les égouts. Entre l'odeur, les plaintes de Tetch, l'obscurité et le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment sortir il était facile de perdre la tête à cause du stress. Ils s'étaient désormais enfoncés trop loin pour faire demi-tour. Ils avaient passé quelques grilles assez fines et des plate-formes flottantes, ce qui était un bon signe. Crane lui avait dit qu'une fois il avait faillit se faire dévorer par là et que la sortie était une énorme grille en tungstène plus loin dans cette direction. Elle était trop résistante pour être brisée et il n'y avait pas de cadenas à forcer mais l'écart entre les barreaux était suffisamment large pour laisser passer un détenu assez mince. Après, il y avait d'autres issues, Crane lui même les connaissait presque toutes parce qu'il sortait toujours par là, mais c'était la seule dont Daphnée avait entendu parler. Quand à Eliott elle apprit que d'habitude il payait d'autres personnes pour le faire échapper, sauf que comme Ratcatcher était injoignable le chirurgien s'était retrouvé dans une impasse. Elle poussa un 'ahhh' de compréhension en entendant cela. Ça expliquait pourquoi il s'y connaissait si peu en évasion. Au départ elle avait juste assumé que c'était parce qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle mais non, il avait juste la flemme. Et beaucoup d'argent.

Soudain un grondement résonna dans le conduit, les faisant s'immobiliser sur place à côté un fort courant d'eau. Un instant elle cru que c'était le métro, mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez loin pour ça. Au mieux ils étaient sous le fleuve. Un froid glacial s'empara de ses entrailles quand elle comprit ce qui avait poussé le grognement.

"Uh-oh."

Eliott lui lança un regard noir. Cette fois ci elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"On prie pour qu'il dorme encore ?"

"Chut."

"Et on fait quoi maintenant ? On invoque Steve Irwin?"

Elle lui lança un regard noir, secouant sa main pour lui faire signe de baisser le son. Il obtempéra avec un air aussi réjoui que le sien. Oui bon ben ça va. D'accord, elle avait fait une erreur. Soit. Ils allaient probablement se faire dévorer par un crocodile géant s'ils faisaient le moindre bruit. Soit. Mais d'eux deux, le brillant chirurgien c'était lui et pourtant il n'avait pas été fichu de faire quoi que ce soit , alors il ferait mieux de se la fermer et d'arrêter de geindre avant qu'elle lui en mette une, croco ou pas. Mince, Tetch était plus utile que lui même à moitié mort ! Tu parles d'un génie criminel. Mais Silence aussi avait bien réfléchit à la situation. Killer Croc était réveillé et affamé. S'il les trouvait il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour leur faire la causette. Si son trajet était interrompu par quelque chose d'intéressant, un casse croûte par exemple, il serait obligé de faire une pause. Ce qui leur laisserait le temps de trouver la grille et de s'échapper. Sauf que voilà, ça faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils arpentaient les conduits et lui n'avait rien vu de la sorte. Par conséquent, il fallait en créer un. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Seshat, qui remettait le Chapelier sur son épaule. Le Chapelier était tellement bruyant. Le courant tellement fort. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas le jeter à l'eau. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait elle voulait le ramener avec elle. Ses pieds étaient au bord de l'eau. Elle à moitié penchée, essayant de balancer le poids de Tetch sur son dos. En équilibre instable.

Sans la moindre hésitation il se jeta sur elle et poussa de toute ses forces.

Une seconde Tetch et Greyhound basculaient tous les deux.

L'autre ils avaient disparu sous l'écume et l'eau sale.

Il sourit.

"Pas d'honneur parmi les voleurs..."

* * *

Références :

Steve Irwin, le Chasseur de Crocodile, était un défenseur des droits des animaux australien fort connu pour ses documentaires et ses combats de catch avec des crocodiles.

Non, le père Noël ! Est une réplique du Joker dans les enregistrements de Batman : Arkham Asylum

Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, Greyhound signifie lévrier. D'où les blagues sur les chiens.

Silence à été nommé par l'épouvantail, d'après une de ses comptines. Dans la BD ils se connaissent et pour ce qu'on en voit ils s'entendent relativement bien. Par ça je veux dire qu'ils peuvent parler sans s'arracher les yeux. Il a aussi hérité de la fortune de ses parents.

Les deux types de portes décrites ici sont celles de Batman : Arkham Asylum et c'est aussi dans ce jeu que Crane à faillit se faire croquer.

Tigrou est un Tigre hyperactif avec un cheveu sur la langue qui saute sur sa queue, ses pieds, sa tête et tout autre membre à disposition dans Winnie l'Ourson.

Je tenais à préciser que, selon moi, Daphnée ressemble à Tilda Swinton en Gabriel dans Constantine. Cheveux courts, vaguement androgyne, mais plus musclée.

Je ne sais pas si l'explication que j'ai donnée pour l'emplacement de la cellule de Killer Croc est canon, mais moi ça me semblait logique et ça serait très In Character pour le Dr Arkham de faire ça.

'Vous qui entrez ici perdez tout espérance' est une citation de la Divine Comédie de Dante.

Si vous avez une référence particulière que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître dans la fic, dîtes moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire.


End file.
